


Indestructible

by deafeningsilences



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deafeningsilences/pseuds/deafeningsilences
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall used to be the boy who everyone picked on because he was the chubby kid with the braces and the glasses. Bullied by most of his peers, especially a boy by the name of Zayn. To escape his tormentors he changes schools and tries to grow up, but what happens when he comes back. And what happens when a certain someone starts getting feelings for him. Will Niall's tough demeanor ever be softened and will he ever let Zayn into his life again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

  
The pale boy was walking quietly through the hall, his glasses askew as he left the library. His chubby cheeks reflecting the roundness of his body, his braces shining in the afternoon sun and his blue eyes looking satisfied the pale boy looking happy with himself. It was quiet and he had just finished reading a book he had seen in the library, he had a content smile on his face as he trudged slowly through the empty hallway. Then he heard an opening of a door as he was grabbed by his waist to another room to be greeted by a group of guys, their faces all showing wicked grins as they pushed Niall to the floor then....

Pain, the slow and agonizing pain reverberating throughout his entire body, the blunt punches permeating his pale skin leaving red and purple marks littering his torso; his hands were covering his face and head from the continuous assault. The taunt echoing throughout the hallow hall. The  white linoleum floor felt cold against the heat emanating from the grovelling body. Tears were streaming down his face at every jab and jeer, words of fatty, useless and ugly graced his ears as the punishment continued. His eyes were shut to separate himself from the physical torture only to find it purposeless, his lips were sealed shut taming the screams and squeals of pain to leave his mouth. He did not want to give his attackers another reason to hurt him. Finally the jabs stopped and the kicks subsided. He opened his eyes to see a tan boy standing before him, his piercing amber eyes boring into the fragile body on floor. The pure hatred seeping through the beautiful orbs as he spit right in his face, the wet substance eradicating any more sense of dignity the boy had left. So he screamed, he screeched all the pain, to go away, but it couldn't and it wouldn't and the boy knew, so he just screamed his voice reverberating through the halls as the tan boy strode away, his eyes forming a single tear, a tear of regret.

Once he got home the pale boy was greeted by the warm smile of his mother, only for it to vanish within seconds. His mother whisked the boy to his room and treated the once milky skin of her son, which now was swollen red as purple and black bruises littered the pale background. She dabbed the crimson marks smeared on his face. She held her son tight and let him weep, she let him weep the sorrow, the pain, the embarrassment and the hate as she cradled her son slowly into the night while comforting him with phrases life "'I love you," "don't listen to them," "Don't worry everything will be alright." Because she couldn't do anything else to appease her grieving son so he cradled him into the night as his muffled screeches deteriorated into soft sniffles. She laid her bruised and battered boy on his bed and wept for her failure to protect her son. The next day she told her husband and her daughter of the circumstances of their youngest member and all agreed on moving as far away from the place which caused their love so much pain, they settled the arrangements and they were clear to go. 

The boy looked at the retreating figure of the car of the boy he spit on, the tan boy never saw the fat kid who had glasses and braces, whose hair was badly dyed and whose skin was dotted with freckles. The tan boy was pleased with himself, not being able to see the pale boy again, he didn't have to constantly beat him up anymore, and other people would do that for him. The pale boy whose name he remembered as Niall, the kid from Ireland. The tan boy never understood why he disliked the boy in the first place, but it was there this unpronounced hatred towards the boy that he couldn't shake off. But the tan boy was naive, he never knew how much pain and anguish he put Niall through, he was only 12 when all of this happened and he was just trying to figure out what to do with him. 

The boy grew up and was handsome; his facial features getting more defined and his body becoming leaner and more muscular. His facial hair started to grow and so did his curiosity. The boy never admitted it but he had a strong attraction to both genders, a secret only his family knew. The tan boy became very popular attracting both the male and female population of his school. But he never quite felt content with anyone he had dated. He made friendships that would survive a lifetime, his closest friends being Liam, Louis and Harry. He became interested in the arts, painting and drawings littered his room, he expressed himself through these forms and he loved it, but once again he never really was content, as he could not find his main inspiration, he did not have his muse. In the end Zayn Malik turned into quite a man, but a man who was incomplete.

Niall also grew his growth more drastic than others. His fats were now gone, only to be replaced with toned muscles shaping his body. His braces were taken out and his smiled just radiated every room he entered, the grin getting all the girls and guys swooning over him though he only preferred the latter’s attention. His once platinum blond hair now was now softer and not pronounced as tufts of mousy brown would be seen peeking through his quiff. His discarded his glasses in favour of contact lenses. His freckles became more natural and his cheeks showing a soft rosy blush to his pale skin. The boy also changed in his personality, he was fearless now, and he was headstrong and respectable. Everyone admired him as he flew by his academics while at the same time being one of the best football players their school has ever seen. He was not too shabby with music either, his guitar skills reaching a whole other level of class and his voice was compared to a chorus of angels. He had everything now, and he was happy. But unfortunately his fate was elsewhere, his future now seemed so much more confusing as his family had to move back to his former hometown, his parents discussed with him if it was going to be okay with him, but he only shrugged saying that he did not care for any of them anymore, as he had grown up from all that superficiality. His parents were grateful for their sons understanding. He knew he had to face his past one day; he was ready though, ready for anything or anyone who stood before his happiness. 

Niall walked into the familiar hallway foraging his mind of the experiences in between these four walls, his eyes wandering though the faces he encountered. Some he recognized some new. He was greeted by a few smiles and flirtatious grins here and there, nothing out of the ordinary. He made his way to his first class only to find his name changed from Niall to Neil, he ignored this mistake and trudged into the classroom hoping that he would not see the face of his pain.

Zayn was seated on his chair at the back of the class when a boy walks into the room, he has mop of blond hair and the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen. Zayn could not stop staring at the boy in front his eyes never leaving the perfect specimen before him. The boy looked through the room and looked into Zayn’s eyes, and he could not ignore the blush creeping through his skin as he stared into the deep azure in front of him.

 

 


	2. Too Much Drama In A Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What!?” Cher looked at Niall dumbstruck “Don’t tell me you’re falling for him, cause then I will castrate you! Make sure you never have gay sex again you little cunt!” she exclaimed
> 
> “Can you stop screaming profanities, God I doubt if you’re even straight at this point, you’re like a suppressed lesbian sometimes; anyway no actually I’ve been thinking of a way of getting back at him?” Niall stated
> 
> “What are we going to burn his house or like gauge his eye out?” Cher asked excitedly
> 
> “We will not stoop down to arson or human mutilation ok, I’m planning on hitting him where it really hurts, his heart” Niall says

Those eyes which once looked at Niall in complete and utter disgust, those eyes which penetrated through all his strength, those eyes which pained his heart, were now looking at him in silent admiration, the boy Niall was staring at was now looking at him with a fierce longing and he could not fathom the events unfolding before him. Zayn’s gaze held unto Niall’s and he tried to figure out the circumstances he was in. He gazed at the tan boy’s body and was pleased at what he saw, yes Zayn was very handsome he was also very fit, but those qualities were all trumped by the pure hatred Niall had for the boy. Even though he had changed, even though he had left all his pain behind he could never forgive Zayn for what he had done to him, he would thank him though for allowing him to change into someone better than he or anyone expected. He just gave the boy a small nod and sat down, not knowing how to react to the boy, who clearly did not remember him by the looks of it, even Niall didn’t remember how he looked when he was that age, though it was due to his resilience to erase anything and everything related to his past. He looked straight at the board and stayed that way for the entire duration of class, trying hard not to glance back at the boy behind him. Niall did not fear Zayn, truly he didn’t it was just that he did not know how to react to him, would he scream at his face or snap at him or just ignore him forever, he was lost in the transpirations of his thoughts mewling over schemes of how what he was going to do when he spoke to the tan boy, then it hit him. Though he knew what he was extremely childish he wanted to feel satisfied that he was better than Zayn, he wanted to hurt him where it really hurt, the heart. Niall could see in Zayn’s eyes that he clearly wanted to get in his pants; there was a mixture of longing in lust which filled those eyes. Niall got hid plan in his head trying to figure out how he was going to go about it, he thought about it the entire first period not acknowledging anything the teacher was saying. He heard the piercing tone of the school bell as he collected his things and headed out of the door. He moved carelessly through the hallways his plans for vengeance still on his mind, but his reverie was cut short when he felt a light tapping of his shoulder, he turned around to be greeted by his sister, Cher.

Cher was Niall’s older sister though they were in the same year, she was held back due to the abrupt move claiming she could not catch up with the curriculum and was advised to repeat her grade the next year while Niall’s exemplary marks garnered him a place in the school that term getting him to advance to Cher’s year the same time as Cher. She was a small and slender girl with auburn hair flowing serenely to her shoulders. She had big brown eyes which reminded Niall of a koala. Her slender body accentuated by her colourful wardrobe. She and Niall had a very strong relationship, due to his past she was always there for Niall always supporting him and caring for him, she was also the first one who Niall outed himself to. Their relationship developed so much that Niall saw her as his Best Friend and Cher saw Niall as her Best Gay Friend.

“Hey Nialler, how was your day so far?” a grin gracing her face.

“Nothing out of the usual” Niall said distracted

“Oi! You’re not telling me something, why are you not telling me something, do you want me to kick you in the balls again?” she said girth enveloping her tone. Another facet of Cher was that she was impatient and violent, something Niall’s balls hated, she would resort to kicking or hitting Niall when he did not reveal something bothering him, this was how she outed him, through brute force.

“Alright alright!  At ease little one” Niall replied as Cher put her fist down “Well do you remember why we left this school?” Niall continued

“Well yeah, you came back home crying cause of that ass wipe Malik.” Cher says her tone reaching a critical point.

“Well he was in my class and-“Niall was cut off by Cher frantically screeching

“What! What did he do to you this time, I will kick his balls till it concaves in to his fucking intestine that little fucker, I’ll fucking castrate him an-“ Cher’s rant was ceased by an amused Niall saying

“He did not do anything to me, I can handle myself you know that, no the thing is he didn’t recognize me and when he looked at me I could tell well he was attracted to me” Niall finished

“What!?” Cher looked at Niall dumbstruck “Don’t tell me you’re falling for him, cause then I will castrate you! Make sure you never have gay sex again you little cunt!” she exclaimed

“Can you stop screaming profanities, God I doubt if you’re even straight at this point, you’re like a suppressed lesbian sometimes; anyway no actually I’ve been thinking of a way of getting back at him?” Niall stated

“What are we going to burn his house or like gauge his eye out?” Cher asked excitedly

“We will not stoop down to arson or human mutilation ok, I’m planning on hitting him where it really hurts, his heart” Niall says

“Ughh you gays and your sentimentality, I was hoping more of scar him for life with a big knife kind of scheme.” Cher says disappointed

“You know I still think your head needs a examining, you sound like depressed murderer” Niall says

“My dear brother, I’m just trying to make things more exciting, so what did you have in mind anyway?” Cher questioned

“Well I was thinking of getting him to fall in love with me and then I’ll embarrass him in front of the entire school” Niall says deviously

“Well well, I’m proud of you little one, you sound like your dear old sister” Cher grins wickedly

“Just try not to fall in love with him and make him work for it ok” She says pointedly

“Yes of course I’ll make him grovel so when he thinks he’s won, he’ll fall so much harder” Niall finishes with a wicked grin. Cher gave him a pat on the back as they heard the bell, they scurried ahead heading for their next class.

+++

Zayn was mesmerized by those azure eyes boring into his own, he didn’t want to stop staring at them but the boy just nodded and sat down. He was currently at lunch with his friends, Liam, Louis and Harry, they were looking at Zayn with questioning looks as he stared into the blank space in front of him. It was Louis who broke the silence

“Zayn you ok there?” he asked waving his hand at Zayn’s blank face

Zayn snapped out of his contemplation

“Oh nothing really, hey do you guys know the name of the new guy?” He asked

“Umm, I think his names Neil, if I remember correctly” Liam replies

“Ohh, so have any of you like talked to him?” Zayn asks

“I haven’t even seen him let alone talked to him” Harry replies and Liam and Louis nod in agreement

“Oh ok, hey I’ll just take a walk see you guys after class ok.” Zayn finished leaving the confused faces of the three boys in his wake

He walked across campus trying to think of those eyes once again. Because for some reason he felt like he knew those pools of blue, like he knew those eyes all his life, but he couldn’t get anything straight out his head. The motions of his brain never leading him to anything relating to the boys gorgeous eyes and Zayn could not get it out of his mind. He was getting feelings for the boy he hasn’t even spoken too, and he did not doubt this at all, he fully embraced it. He was worried though, if he could ever get this boy would he finally be able to come out of the closet and accept his bisexuality, he was always conscious of the consequences he was going to have to face if he outed himself, the judging, the name calling, the bigotry. He never wanted any of this, he wanted to face life normally, but he could not hide his true self forever, he could not live this life his entire life. But he was getting ahead of himself he did not even know if the boy was gay or not, nor did he know anything about the boy at all. He pondered about the boy until his next subject, deciding to talk to him the next time he saw the boy and introducing himself.

+++

Niall was seated in History class his mind empty as he looked blankly at the board, he heard things like the Renaissance and Botticelli and he blanked out trying to distract himself from the monotonous voice of his teacher. He and the rest of the class’ attention was relieved from them as they looked at the front door a tall curly haired lad standing there catching his breath. He apologized thoroughly to Mr. Brown before plopping himself in the seat next to Niall’s. Niall looked at the boy and saw the mess of curls adorning his head, he had emerald eyes which shimmered with mischief, he had a very lanky body and the deepest dimples he’s ever seen on a human being. The boy noticed Niall staring and said

“You know, you could be less obvious when you’re checking me out” the boy smiled cheekily his dimples threatening to split his face open.

“You’re quite full of yourself, anyway you’re not my type” Niall replied

“Of course and what would you prefer?” the curly haired boy inquired

“Someone with a bigger dick” Niall stated plainly, that silenced the curly haired lad, because Niall just outed himself to a complete stranger and he was completely unfazed by it.

“So you really are gay?” he asked surprised

“What’s it to you” Niall asked starkly

“I’m not judging you, it’s I’ve just never met someone so open about it is all” Harry said sombrely

Niall looked at the boy curiously and examined his expression, he was frowning and he looked confused at Niall’s reaction, it looked like he was contemplating saying something, but was not sure if he would want to say anything. Niall put two and two together and it hit him.

“You’re gay aren’t you?” he asked quietly

This shocked the lad a bit he looked at Niall and sighed in defeat

“Yeah, it’s just I’ve never met anyone so open about it, I wanted to get it off my chest to someone and you’re so proud and unfazed so I was kind of debating with myself if I were to tell you.” He said

“You shouldn’t be ashamed of it, but I get what you feel, so are you interested in anyone?” Niall asked sincerely

“Ummm, actually I do but I can I like talk to you about it some other time.” The boy asked his face looking very sombre

“Oh sure if you want to, just text me” Niall said handing his phone over to the boy

“What’s your name by the way?” Niall asked

“Harry, Harry Styles” the boy replies with a smile

“I’m Niall by the way.” He said

Harry typed his number and name into the phone and passed back to Niall, the bell rang signalling the end of class, Harry waved a goodbye to Niall and left abruptly

Niall looked at his phone silently analysing what just happened. He had just outed a guy in his first day, it was turning out to be a very interesting day indeed. He moved to his locker when he reached it he heard a buzzing of his phone and got it out of his pocket ticking about  until he read the message, Niall looked at it for a long time and was questioning what the hell he got into

_Hi Niall, It’s Harry. I wanted to just get this out there because it’s been bothering me for a while now, so I’m kind of in love with my best friend who has a girlfriend and like, I was wondering and I know we just met and all but could you help me? What should I do?_

 Niall looked at the text and felt sorry for the lost boy on the other end of the conversation because he was truly lost, he closed his locker and turned around to bump into a body bigger than his own, he struggled to get up before looking at the unlucky fellow he smashed into, he just wanted some space from all the drama right now, but fate had other plans as he stood in front of Zayn Malik

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated :)


	3. The Lies We Tell Ourselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why does everyone assume that I’m going to hurt myself” Niall says
> 
> “Because you’re dealing with something really delicate Niall, there is always a fine line between love and hate, and the more you dwell in it the more confusing things become” Cher pipes up

 Niall was staring right into Zayn Malik and he stiffened anxiety invading his body, his eyes never leaving the tan boy in front of him. They stared at each other for god knows how long before Niall finally willed himself out of the trance and saying “Sorry for bumping into you mate” a regretful tone gracing his voice. Zayn could only stare at the beautiful figure in front of him before he too was snapped from his hypnosis, “Oh its ok” he says with a smile “You’re the new guy, we had English together this morning, ughh I mean we were in the same class at the same time, and like- of course duh that’s why we’re in the same class and like yeah…” Zayn rambled; Niall could only look at the state Zayn was in right now, it gave him a sense of pride now that he controlled the bumbling mess before him.

“Umm yeah I think you were staring at me” Niall said his confidence returning, while a very prominent shade of crimson decorated the face of the flustered Zayn, while biting his swollen lips.

“Umm about that, I didn’t mean to stare it’s just that you looked so breathtaki-“ Zayn stopped himself trying not to embarrass himself further

“I mean you were ravi- no wait, you were ummmm a new sight, that’s it a new sight” Zayn stated failing miserably at trying to conceal his attraction to the new student

“You’re not too bad on the eyes as well, ummm-“

“Zayn” he said quite eagerly and Niall gave him a smirk, garnering another round of red filling Zayn’s cheeks.

“My names Niall” Niall said, trying hard to hide his anxiety of Zayn figuring out that he was the exact same Niall that he tormented when he was young, the Niall he spat at, the Niall whose life he ruined.

“That’s a nice name, I think I’ve only known one other Niall, but I don’t think you would know him” Zayn replied slowly gaining a momentum of coherent words. At this Niall could only laugh so hard internally if Zayn only knew how wrong he was.

“Ya I haven’t met another person who had the same name” Niall smiled, Zayn chuckled at this and said

“I apologize for looking like a complete stalker this morning; I just haven’t seen anyone who looked like you” a sweet smile adorning his face

“I suppose that was a compliment, unless you’re saying I look like a mountain troll or something” Niall chuckled

“No of course not, far from it actually” Zayn smirked

“Oh really, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re flirting with me” Niall replied cheekily

“You don’t know any better” Zayn stated plainly

“Well then you have to try better than that if you want to get in my pants” Niall replied

“What if I told you I just wanted to take you out would you agree then, nothing more, nothing less?  
 

“I don’t keel to easily my dear sir, you have to convince me first, and I’m a pretty stubborn guy” Niall said with a smirk

“Oh well I just have to try harder then, can I have you’re number at least” Zayn said offering Niall his phone, Niall took it and input his number.

 Niall noticed how easy it was to talk to Zayn like this, no fear of him hurting you, Niall felt at ease while talking to the tan boy but he felt uneasy due to the ease of their conversation, it was too easy, too open for Niall’s liking, he needed to stop this exchange before he says something to compromise his plan.

“Well I must be heading home, hope to see you soon” Niall said curtly shaking the boys hand and heading for the exit and almost sprinting home.

Zayn just stood there with a triumphant smile on his face remembering the oceanic blues which filled his mind. Zayn looked at his phone and searched for the boy’s name, Niall, he said it out loud then he remembered another boy by that name, a boy he hurt, a boy whose face he regretted seeing every single day of his life. The other Niall, the fat kid with the braces and the glasses, the one who he and his old friends mercilessly beat up for him being happy, he told himself that he never wanted to hurt anyone else after that, the screams and wails of pure pain escaping those lips could not be described, the amount of anguish present in those screams could never escape his mind. This was why Zayn could never find completion, he never let go of that day, he tried so hard, but he could not escape the pain and the shame it brought to him. Time could not erase the feeling constantly bubbling inside him, the toxic notion that he had ruined a person’s life. He vowed one day he would find Niall and apologize and grovel before him before he got forgiveness, he would accept any sort of pain that he would throw at him just as long as he knew that he would be forgiven. Zayn laughed at himself realizing that Niall represented to people who created intense feelings within himself, the Niall of his past who he hurt and scarred and the Niall of his present who he found joy in, someone who could defuse the pain wallowing inside him. He needed to tell someone, so he called Louis.

_Hello Lou_

**Yes my friend, are you going to tell me what’s been bothering you lately?**

_Uhhh how did you know?_

**Zayn we’ve been friends for so long, I notice these things, anyway should I go to your house?**

_No I’ll go there, is there anyone else there?_

**Oh just Harry**

_Oh just Harry huh, when are you going to tell him?_   
  


**I told you I have Eleanor, Harry’s the straightest person I know I can’t just suddenly blurt out that I’m in love with him and I love El too I can’t have both**

_Are you sure about that_

**Why can I feel your smirk over the phone, it is unnatural anyway just come over here and we’ll talk yeah?**

_Yeah be there in 10 minutes_

Zayn hanged up and left for Louis’ he was going to reveal his secret to him knowing full well he would understand.

+++

Niall opened the door to Cher’s room and placed himself in the chair in front of her desk, pondering about the events that just took place in school

“Hello, thank you for knocking, Oh come in com in it’s not a hassle at all, oh and you can sit yourself down there by the desk thank you very much” Cher voiced from her bed with the greatest amount of sarcasm she could muster.

“Yeah yeah, I have important matters to attend to my dear sister” Niall responded

“What have you raped his ass already?” Cher said with glee

“No why are you so obsessed with thing that could land me in jail? I just talked to him” Niall said

“Boo you’re boring, I thought you homos were supposed to be having sex like rabbits in a box, and I haven’t raised homicide, but it wasn’t very far off my list” Cher said

“Why must you always stereotype me? I’m just a guy who likes guys, I don’t need to be fabulously flamboyant to be gay.” Niall stated plainly

“Sorry Madame, please don’t pounce at me with your claws I’m just an innocent heterosexual” Cher replied chuckling lightly

“Anyway before we get further away from my point, I talked to him and I found it like too easy to talk to him, I didn’t want to feel it but I did, he was not what I expected him to be” Niall said lot in thought

“Hey! Don’t go all sappy with me, you have to remember why you’re even talking to him, he hurt you ok Niall he hurt you so bad, I don’t want you getting too close to him only for him to hurt you again you got it. So if you feel like you’re going to have a hard time doing whatever sappy plan you have I suggest you don’t do it. I don’t want to see you hurt again” Cher said sincerely, her face showing deep concern, because under all that attitude she really cared about Niall, even if she loathed giving these heartfelt speeches she didn’t want to see her brother hurting again.

“Blegh blegh blegh” Niall grunted mimicking barfing his inserting his fingers to his mouth and opening his mouth wide whilst creating guttural sounds only to be silenced by a pillow hitting him in the face

“Ow that hurt” Niall said rubbing his nose

“Ahh don’t be so fucking dramatic pixie, I get this fucking inspirational thing going than you have to ruin it. Ungrateful git” Cher exclaimed

“I love you sissy” Niall said making kissy faces at her

“Don’t touch me you fiend” Cher said holding another pillow at the ready to hurtle at Niall

“Thanks, I won’t get hurt I promise and I’ll get revenge for both of us” Niall said

“Yeah whatever ya cunt” Cher said then there was a knocking at the door Niall opens it to find a pretty girl with wavy chocolate curls cascading down her back and a sweet smile and a slender figure.

“Hey El!” Cher screams while getting up and hugging the girl

“Hey El long time no see” Niall says. Eleanor Calder is one of Cher’s old friends from when they were here, Eleanor and Cher used to be inseparable, she would always be in their house playing with Cher, as time went on she also became good friends with Niall.

“Oh my god, is that you! You look so hot now, what happened to your braces and your glasses and all your fat!?” She screeches dumfounded at the boy in front of her

“Well my braces were out when I got to high school, I got contacts now and I got into football so I lost all the baby weight” Niall explained

“Well time has been good to you, I can’t say the same for your sister though I think she shrunk a few inches” Eleanor teased

“Well greetings to you too old friend, why is everyone being right gits right now” Cher said

“Love you Cher” Eleanor said while suffocating Cher with a bone crushing hug.

They settled themselves in Cher’s room and started catching up

“So Niall any girl you interested in?” Eleanor questioned her eyebrows raised in curiosity

“I’m gay” Niall stated plainly

“Ohhh, fine let me rephrase that any guy you’re interested in?” Eleanor inquired once more

“No, but I have a question though do you know Zayn Malik?” Niall replied

“Yeah he’s the best friend of my boyfriend, why? Do you like him? You like him don’t you.” She says edging Niall of his seat

“No, he just wants to seduce him then break his heart” Cher says from the bed

“CHER!” Niall screams

“What I was going to tell her anyway” She states plainly

“Were you even listening to the conversation her boyfriend is one of his best friends, you just ruined everything” Niall exclaims

“Wait, why would you do that to Zayn! He’s such a sweet guy” Eleanor says

“Pfft! Sweet that sorry excuse of a human, if he’s sweet I have a penis.” Cher snorts

“Hey he’s a really nice guy, why would you think so badly of him?” Eleanor asks confused

“Because he ruined Niall’s life, that’s stupid git was the reason we moved ok!” Cher said her anger exploding at Eleanor, not meaning it for it to, but she was defending a monster, a monster who destroyed her brother’s happiness.

“What!?” Eleanor sits more confused than ever, Niall is frozen on the spot, he just watched his sister scream at one of her best friends for Niall’s sake it was his duty now to clear things up so he explained in detail the his tale, from the bullying to the assault to the move and to his circumstances with Zayn right now and why he was doing what he planned. At one point Eleanor starts crying and hugs Niall and Cher and apologizes to them, apologizes for their misfortune. And they accept it knowing she was only defending her friend.

“Are you sure though Niall, doesn’t he recognize you?” She asks

“No, neither did you I presume” Niall replies

“You have changed a lot from when I last saw you, but Zayn’s a really nice guy from when I’ve hung out with him, he’s really sweet and kind to people. Are you sure he doesn’t regret what he’s done, don’t you think he’s changed for the better?” She states

“I don’t know, I just want him to feel what I felt, to feel small and defeated, and to feel like you’re worth nothing in this world.” Niall says half-heartedly because he has seen the Zayn Eleanor has been talking about someone who was grounded and sociable. Not the horrible monster he once knew, but when he remembers what Zayn had done to him, his blood boils and he can’t think straight as pure rage possesses him. Though he doesn’t want it to, he is just trying to reconcile these feelings of pent up anger and frustration, to finally rid himself of his past. Eleanor looks at Niall and observes him then says

“Niall, I don’t know what you’re planning and I’ll respect you’re decision, just don’t expect me to help you because Zayn’s one of my friends and I won’t take part in hurting him, but it’s your vendetta just be sure you won’t end up hurting yourself in the process” She says

“Why does everyone assume that I’m going to hurt myself” Niall says

“Because you’re dealing with something really delicate Niall, there is always a fine line between love and hate, and the more you dwell in it the more confusing things become” Cher pipes up and Niall is shocked at his sister’s wisdom, because he was expecting her to say he was a little cunt even Eleanor was staring at her. Then a call from downstairs signalled that the food was ready.  
  


“El you staying for supper?” Cher asks hopeful

“Yes of course, wouldn’t miss it” She smiles and Niall smiles too, knowing that Eleanor would still be their friend even after what she has heard.

+++

Zayn was sitting quietly in front of Louis and Harry, both of them waiting patiently for him to talk.

“So, remember I asked about the new guy” Zayn said, both nod in acknowledgement

“Well I kind of like him and I came here to tell you guys that I’m bi” Zayn says hurriedly half hoping that the boys didn’t understand what he said.

“You’re Bi!” Louis screams in shock and Zayn nods solemnly

“Hey hey don’t be mellow dramatic I’m just surprised is all, I wasn’t expecting it from you of all people” Louis exclaims and Zayn smiles at him, but he already knew Louis was going to be ok with it, he was just waiting on Harry’s reaction then he was blinded by a mess of curls and Harry saying he was so proud of him for having the strength to come out to them. 

“So you like Niall!” Harry says

“Ya, how do you know him” Zayn asks curiously

“He was in my Histo class, he’s a great guy from when I talked to him” Harry beamed

Zayn was grinning stupidly at his friends but he wasn’t finished with his confessions

“I didn’t come here to just tell you guys I was bi, I also wanted to tell you something about my past” Zayn says his grin turning into a grimace

“Is this the great secret of Zayn Malik, I’m excited” Louis jeers

“Shut up, anyway, It was when I was young there was this kid-“ and Zayn goes into a detailed explanation of what he did to Niall, all the pain he caused the kid and this feeling he’s felt for the longest time this guilt which has enshrouded his life, this guilt which has never left him truly happy. Louis and Harry give him sympathetic looks and hug him.

“I think you should find this other Niall and apologize and try to beg for his forgiveness and I think if your serious about this present Niall you would tell him, to get it out there” Louis says while rubbing circles on Zayn’s back

“You think?” Zayn asks

“Yeah, because honesty and trust is the foundation of any relationship, without it everything else everything else would be pointless” Louis finishes his voice wavering as he finished, he felt like a hypocrite telling this to Zayn, lying to Eleanor about how he felt about Harry, but he couldn’t ruin that, because he loved her, but he loved him too, why couldn’t he have both.

Harry looked visibly distraught after Louis finished he wanted to stop lying to everyone about himself, he wanted to come clean about his homosexuality, he wanted to be as strong as Zayn, he wanted to show who he really was without shame, but Zayn had a purpose, he was falling for someone and he felt the need to. Harry on the other hand could never face his reality with someone he loved, because he knew love could not conquer everything, there were things more complex and demanding that love on its own could not answer, so Harry was going to remain in hiding hoping one day he would find the strength Zayn found in Niall. The strength he wanted to find in Louis but would never find, because truly Louis would never see Harry that way, Louis would never love him as much as he loved Louis.

So when Zayn asked Louis and Harry if they were ok, both said a unified “Fine” just deepening the lies they told themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update :D Please leave comments and suggestions


	4. Lovely How Everything Comes Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can you at least tell me the name of this boy, now that you know the name of mine” Niall said
> 
> “Louis Tomlinson” Harry said as he climbed off of his seat his face displaying a look of quiet adoration
> 
> “Can you describe him for me” Niall asked, his curiosity escalating as he saw the bliss present in the curly boys expression his demeanour taking a complete 360 as he spoke so longingly the boy’s name
> 
> “Well he has perfect light chestnut hair, feathered harmoniously on his head. He has the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen, but they’re not baby blue, there is a combination of this soft subdued grey and this piercing blue which just makes it look so perfect, then he has a petite body, and the greatest arse I’ve ever seen on a human being. He’s so sweet and caring and funny and charming and endearing and..” Harry rambled endlessly completely smitten by this boy he was describing to Niall, going to every detail possible.

Walking the halls Niall did not anticipate a smiling Zayn standing next to his locker, he spared a glance at the tan boy to find the attractive lad holding something in his hands, a package of some sort. Niall cautiously approached the boy standing in front of him and looked at him confused.

“Umm what are you doing here?” Niall asked Zayn

“Good Morning to you too sunshine” Zayn smirked, his hands fiddling with the brown parcel he was holding

“Are you going to try to blow up the school or something?” Niall questioned curiously, while pointing at the brown package in between Zayn’s hands

“I am offended Niall, do you think that lowly of me” Zayn asked exaggeratedly one of his hands clutching his heart in mock offense

“Actually I do Mr Malik, unless you actually tell me what’s in the box” Niall snorts a small smile gracing his features

“Well if you must know, it’s for you.” Zayn replies with a grin offering the wrapped package to Niall his hands shaking a bit with excitement. Niall reached for the package with caution and felt it thoroughly feeling the rough texture of the brown wrapping against his skin. He slowly unravelled the wrappings of the box to reveal a large plastic container with a sleek black finish, he took of the lid and gasped a bit, underneath the lid was a myriad of breakfast dishes which made Niall’s tummy groan in excitement. There was a perfectly cooked egg, the yolk still golden and velvety. There was also an assortment of sausages, and a hefty serving of beans. Niall felt the steam coming out of the box hinting that these were freshly cooked.

“Wow, this looks fucking amazing” Niall said in shock

“I’m glad you liked it, I had to wake up at 5 to cook all of those then I had to make sure that I left at the right time so that you could get it hot” Zayn smiled.

After the initial shock Niall finally came back to his senses and tried his best to act coy even though his heart was warming to the kind gesture.

“So is there anything you want in exchange for this present” He said smirking

“Umm yeah actually, I just wanted to ask you if you would like to ummm- you know if it’s not a bother or anything that you would kinda wanna like- I-I ummmmm” Zayn mumbled the Bradford boy stuttering his words and whispering incoherent phrases, showing the vulnerable side of himself. Niall now saw this meek boy, his stutters showing the deepest fear, while his mumbles the sincerest of motives, Niall had marvelled at this moment, this moment wherein all mystery and deceit vanished, and Niall could see a person, not the monster he once saw before. But Niall had to push this to the back of his mind, because Zayn wanted to get into his pants, this was nothing, only a ploy to get Niall, so Niall took advantage of the situation and turned it on Zayn.

“I’m kind of busy right now, so probably next time.” Niall said an air of arrogance filling his voice; he immediately regretted this decision once he saw the defeated expression blemishing the beautiful features of the boy before him

“Umm sure see you around, yeah” Zayn whispered his face gaunt with defeat and shame, the Bradford boy walked solemnly to his class trying to find out what he could do next to woe Niall, without embarrassing himself in front of him.

Niall was thoroughly shocked at what he had witnessed before him, maybe he really misjudged Zayn, and he could not believe that this was the same person who spit at him. This person who seemed so sweet and genuine, who seemed so small and shy when talking to him was he really the real Zayn, and was Niall just being a total prick? Niall felt the heavy lidded box before him littered with glorious mounds of food. He felt the creeping guilt intensify within his gut as he held the box. He didn’t what to do with it; he felt that eating it would end up just making him feel worse about himself, while neglecting the gift would just destroy the boy if he ever found out. So he sealed the box and put it in his bag and headed for his first class the weight of the box slowly strengthening the foul feeling he had in the pit of his stomach.

+++

Harry sits in his next class, his spirits diminished by this unknown force bringing him down. He notices a body situate itself next to him; he looks to his right to see an equally depressed Zayn, his usual defining features lost in his defeated expression. Harry wondered what got the boy so sullen all of the sudden, after acting like a repressed school girl yesterday gushing about Niall. A moment of realization dawned upon Harry as he questioned the boy

“Hey Zayn, what’s got you so down this fine morning” trying to lighten up the mood, even if it was far from what he was feeling right now, a fabricated smile lit his face in forced joy.

“Niall” Zayn says blankly his gaze never leaving the top of his desk.

“Hey, what happened I thought you were making him the breakfast thing or whatever today? Did you get to give it to him?” Harry asked concerned

“I did, but I ruined it, I started to stutter and I was about to invite him but he cut me off and told me he was busy but maybe another time” Zayn replied bitterly, all his insecurities clearly being displayed in front of the curly haired lad.

“Hey, he didn’t reject you, he just had something to do, I doubt he would do that, he’s a very understanding person” Harry said trying to defend his one and only confidant.

“How do you know that?” Zayn questioned

“I told you I’ve talked to him” Harry said slightly offended at the question

“Once, how come you already know so much about him?” Zayn asked jealousy dwelling in his tone

“We had a really enlightening conversation ok” Harry replied trying to appease the escalating jealousy brewing in the Bradford boy.

“Harry you’re one of my best friends, please if you cared about me you wouldn’t lie to me right” Zayn said quite accusingly

“Zayn, I’m not interested in Niall ok, I like someone else” Harry said timidly

“You might not like him, but he might like you, maybe that’s why he said he doesn’t want to hang out with me, Harry why can’t I ever be happy” Zayn ranted, all anxiety and insecurities bursting forth.

“Zayn you’re overreacting, stop it, just calm down, Niall doesn’t like me ok. Just try to relax ok you’re going to be happy with Niall and you guys will be the most sickeningly cute couple on campus then you’ll get married and adopt babies and name them Jawaad and Lily ok.” Harry said trying to comfort Zayn; he had never seen his friend so concerned with someone, let alone someone he just met. This boy in front of him was so afraid and small that it frightened Harry, the amount of control Niall possessed over Zayn, just like the hold Louis had on Harry.

“Yeah ok, I maybe I am, thanks Harry” Zayn said flashing Harry a smile, Harry returned the smile and faced the board once more thinking about Louis and his doomed love then Zayn’s voice permeated his silence.

“Harry, who do you like then?” Zayn asked

Harry froze, he didn’t want to tell Zayn, he couldn’t it would freak him out, it would ruin his friendship with both of them, he couldn’t ruin what he had even if he was miserable, the fact is he would be more miserable without them in his life, so Harry merely replied

“I’ll tell you another time”

+++

Niall was sitting in the courtyard of school by himself, his eyes trained on the sleek black box, he was holding the box steadily in his hands, the weight unbearable against his skin, flashes of Zayn’s  defeated expression invading his thoughts, just making everything that much more agonizing. He put it down gently on the table and opened it, the glorious scent wafting gently through the air. Niall slowly started to eat the contents, he was a self-proclaimed food addict and would scoff down anything within minute, but this meal he savoured every bit and morsel he chewed, languidly chewing on the bits of sausages and admiring the subtle harmonies of the beans and the egg did to make everything taste so much better. The guilt he felt lifting momentarily as he enjoyed the euphoric feast in front of him. Niall finished his meal and just sat there staring at the emptiness, the black emptiness before him. He felt a finer tap him from behind and looked behind to find Harry standing there he was eyeing Niall with an amused expression, his eyes trailing from Niall to the empty black box in front of him.

“You thoroughly enjoyed that didn’t you” Harry asked with a smirk, Niall just flushed with embarrassment and said “Umm, did I look weird or something?” Niall asked bashfully

“You looked like you were having sex with the food” Harry replied cheekily, Niall just reddened a deep crimson filling his cheeks

“So you wanna show Zayn how much you enjoyed his present” harry said while raising his eyebrows at Niall

Niall almost choked on the water he was drinking as he succumbed to fits of coughing water spewing everywhere

“What!? How did you know” Niall screamed after catching his breath

“Zayn’s my best friend” Harry said

“Wait! What! Is he the one you like? Of Fuck I’m so sorry” Niall said his voice laced with sympathy

“Stop before you suffocate on your apologies there, Zayn’s not the one, it’s someone else ok” Harry said simply. “I couldn’t take Zayn’s attention away from you even if I tried” Harry added another smirk gracing his boyish features as he saw the flustered boy before him.

“Anyway I came here with an offer, because you’re helping me with my problem, I’ll help you out with Zayn, but seriously though I won’t really have to do much” Harry said smiling brightly at Niall

“Well as my first job as your personal wingman I shall give you Zayn’s number, and leave it up to you to what kind if naughtiness you have planned” Harry smirked once again while grabbing Niall’s phone and inputting Zayn’s mobile. While Niall basked at the cheekiness of the lad before him. He liked Harry, he didn’t want to involve him with his plans, he didn’t want to lose the trust which he fully presented before Niall. But he couldn’t do anything right now so he just had to go with the flow and play along with Harry. Then the bell started to ring signalling the end of lunch. Harry was motioning himself of the table but Niall stopped him

“Can you at least tell me the name of this boy, now that you know the name of mine” Niall said

“Louis Tomlinson” Harry said as he climbed off of his seat his face displaying a look of quiet adoration

“Can you describe him for me” Niall asked, his curiosity escalating as he saw the bliss present in the curly boys expression his demeanour taking a complete 360 as he spoke so longingly the boy’s name

“Well he has perfect light chestnut hair, feathered harmoniously on his head. He has the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen, but they’re not baby blue, there is a combination of this soft subdued grey and this piercing blue which just makes it look so perfect, then he has a petite body, and the greatest arse I’ve ever seen on a human being. He’s so sweet and caring and funny and charming and endearing and..” Harry rambled endlessly completely smitten by this boy he was describing to Niall, going to every detail possible.

“I think I’ve got a perfect image of Mr Tomlinson already Harry” Niall says stopping the rambling Harry

“Umm yeah, I should go to class then” Harry said while a warm heat travelled up his body, filling his cheeks with a hue of deep crimson.

“Yeah you should” Niall said with a smile as he waved of Harry leaving him alone to his own devices. Thinking silently about the box lying empty once again, he got his phone and looked at Zayn’s number before texting him

_Hello there, so I think I have to return your box tomorrow, and I have to repay you for this amazing meal so I’ll meet you tomorrow in my locker then maybe you can tell me what you think of the meal I’m going to make you? I will never talk to you if you don’t know who this is_ _J_

Niall hit send and pocketed his phone, he packed the black box and was going to get up then he felt his pocket vibrate, he took his mobile and looked at the message

**I would love to, whoever you are; I’ll just meet you tomorrow then. And I’m really glad you enjoyed it**

Niall had a grin plastered on his face the entire day.

+++

Niall walked into his house whistling a tune he had no clue he had known, he walked quietly upstairs he was going to tell Cher his progress for the day he moved to his sisters room and opened the doorknob  and waltz in not looking at anything while screaming

“Demon spawn I need your evil mind to-aghh shit!” Niall swore as he saw that his sister was not alone, she was with El and a boy he has never met. He had light feathered hair and blue eyes and a very petite body and... Niall was hoping so much that he was looking at a different boy, not the boy Harry so accurately described, because he vaguely remembered El telling them that she would bring her boyfriend to their house sometime. Niall really didn’t want to believe what he was seeing and he didn’t want to hear what El said

“Niall! This is Louis, my boyfriend”

Niall just thought “What kind of shit did I get myself into”

 


	5. Let's Leave it for Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall stayed frozen in his place his breath losing life, as he stared down at Louis Tomlinson. The boy who Harry had been pining for so long, the boy Harry was head over heels in love with, the boy who held his happiness was right here in front of him and his girlfriend none other than Eleanor, an old friend, his sister’s best friend. To say Niall was confused would have been a great understatement; he was completely and utterly at a loss of cognitive thought right now.

Niall stayed frozen in his place his breath losing life, as he stared down at Louis Tomlinson. The boy who Harry had been pining for so long, the boy Harry was head over heels in love with, the boy who held his happiness was right here in front of him and his girlfriend none other than Eleanor, an old friend, his sister’s best friend. To say Niall was confused would have been a great understatement; he was completely and utterly at a loss of cognitive thought right now.

Niall was trying to piece this entire bemusing puzzle together. Harry loved Louis, who was with Eleanor, while Eleanor was best friends with Cher, Niall was supposed to be helping Harry with his predicament with Louis but if he would continue helping Harry it would lead to him hurting Eleanor, and Niall didn’t want to do that after Eleanor’s silence concerning the entire Zayn scheme. Now Niall didn’t want to hurt Harry as well, not after Harry so bravely thrust his trust upon Niall and considering that he was going to help Niall get Zayn, but Niall didn’t want Harry to be in the middle of his mess, he didn’t want to lose Harry as a friend, but he didn’t want to hurt El either he just wanted to get revenge on Zayn he didn’t know his vendetta would affect so much people directly and indirectly. He peered across the room his eyes landing on his sister and the only thing he could think of was, “God I want to be Cher right now” as he observed his unburdened sister not carrying this heavy load in his chest. But right now he couldn’t think of thi, he needed to act as if everything was ok.

“Hello I’m Niall” he said directing his hand to the seated boy

“Hey, so you’re Niall Horan, Zayn’s very fond of you” Louis smiled his blue eyes glittering with mischief and glee, Cher and El both gave Niall a surprised look, but he thought Cher’s looked like a ‘I will slit you’re throat you asshole why didn’t you tell me’ look.

“Oh yeah Zayn” Niall says trying to look flattered but failing, he ended up looking a bit constipated his eyes scrunched up and his mouth twitching.

“Niall why do you look like you have dick stuck in your ass?” Cher asked amusedly, this was followed by a laugh from the other inhabitants of the room aside from Niall.

“Well dear sister I was just surprised is all” Niall tried to smile sweetly, forcing a smile through gritted teeth.

“You look thoroughly surprised, kind of like someone just raped you” Cher said

“Of course you would know heaps about that” Niall says cheekily while cocking his eyebrows at Cher

“Fine you win this one, but don’t think I’ll go easy on you next time” Cher says in defeat

“Wait what did he win?” Louis asks confused

“Well you see Niall and Cher like to banter, a lot, so they made it into a competition the one who gets the other to shuts up wins. It gets really intense sometimes they could last about 10 minutes just going back and forth” Eleanor explained, Louis just laughs at the siblings antics as Niall sits down.

“So Niall, El told me you play football?” Louis asked a glint of excitement lingering in his tone

“Yeah, I was a striker in my last school” Niall replied

“Best striker our school ever had, well partly because the rest of the team was complete rubbish, kind of like a group of disoriented chimpanzees passing a ball” Cher adds. Louis shifts in his seat and looks at Niall with interest as he asks

“Any thoughts about joining the team, I could put a good word for you.” Louis says enthusiastically, Niall looks at him quite questioningly, edging away the subtle manic in the boy’s tone

“Well to tell you the truth the football team here can’t play for shit either, that’s why mister team captain here wants you to join so badly” El chimes clearing up some questions in his head

“Ok ya they’re complete and utter shit, and I think only Liam and I are the only one’s capable of getting a goal” Louis says sourly

“Umm I don’t know, I kinda just go here and I was just kind of adjusting to school and stuff so…” Niall lingered but was interrupted by Louis saying “I know, I’ll introduce you to Liam he’s mister congeniality over here so you’ll become more familiar with the team, please” Louis pleads

Niall looked at the pleading man in front of him, the pure desperation evident in his voice just shocked Niall, he really liked playing football what could be the harm in meeting Liam.

“Fine, when can I meet him?” Niall questions

“Right now! How do you guys feel about eating out, there’s this really great dinner in town” Louis said

“Oh ok sure, Cher you coming?” Niall asked

“I was already invited you twat” Cher said

“Are you sure, I think they just did because they felt sorry for you” Niall replied, Cher raised her eyebrows at this and said, “I take back what I said about Niall being good, he is horrible a humpback whale could play better than him, and he’s a real prick in the pitch swears like a sailor, and he used to look at his teammates junk” Cher says

“Hey that was one time, and I don’t swear all the time, why the hell do you have to make me look like an asshole to people” Niall says exasperated

“I’m just telling the truth and that’s more where that came from if you don’t shut up “Cher retorts, while Niall replies with a sullen “I hate you”

+++

Liam was seated quietly in the diner his hands busy texting Louis that he was in the diner and has saved them seats. Liam was excited to see Louis again, because for the past days he’s been constantly with his girlfriend Danielle, she didn’t go to their high school, she was studying dance in an elite dance school near Bradford. He was constantly in and out of her flat for the past days not getting to hang out with the boys. Liam was also anticipating meeting Niall, Louis said that he had potential for uplifting the standing of out dismal football team. Liam heard a soft jingling of bells snapping him out of his thoughts to see a group of people walk in recognizing them as Louis, Eleanor and blond kid presumably Niall and a petite brunette with sparkling brown eyes. He chanced a second glance at the girl and he froze. He looked at the girl again and he was sure, that was Cher Horan his heart started beat erratically as he saw the glimmer of his past, the slender brunette who stole his heart. Liam remembered that summer, he was stuck in this town which he had no knowledge of his car broke down and he dropped by a certain café hoping to relieve his stress to find this beautiful brunette by the name of Cher standing by the cash register her hair tied in a bun and her eyelashes curled with mascara, she was humming a song while reading a magazine her deep melodious tone filling Liam’s eardrums. He caught her attention and she looked at him and he looked at her and that’s where it all started, his whirlwind affair with Cher it ended that summer as swift as it came, he moved one, he found Danielle, but he would always remember those days of color and vibrance. He looked into her eyes once more his gaze unfathomable.

“Liam!” Louis screeched snapping Liam out of his reverie

“ Hey mate!” Liam said recomposed

“Hey this is Niall” Louis said pointing to the blond Liam waved curtly

“.. And this is Cher” Louis continued pointing at her, Liam looked in her direction and found her offering her hand and saying “Nice to meet you”

Liam took it forcing a smile and shaking her hand, Liam felt her hand brush against his, the soft skin pulsing in his, the velvety feeling returning the past to his memory, the smiles and laugh and the romance. While she looked as if she’s never seen his face her entire life, Liam visibly paled at this realization, but had to act normal so he let go of her hand sat down again.

“So you’re the infamous Niall Horan” Liam said

“I am, you are the Liam I don’t know your last name” Niall replied

“Liam Payne” He smiled, he noticed someone’s eyes on him and looked to find Cher staring at him and he blushed a bit as he looked into her eyes, she looked away and Liam smiled a bit and returned to his conversation with Niall

Cher was having an internal panic attack as she saw Liam once again; she tried to control her actions, succeeding thus far until she looked into those beautiful eyes once more, those amber eyes brilliant in the fluorescent light. He noticed her staring but she couldn’t take her gaze away from him, he gave her a small smile before continuing his conversation with Niall. She didn’t want to see him again, not after trying so hard to get over him. She sighed at the irony of the situation then continued with her act .

Niall was confused with his sisters behaviour she was oddly quiet and nice to Liam and everyone around her, he considered this unnatural as Cher was rarely nice only when she was feeling uncomfortable, he would talk to her about this but for now he would enjoy the company he had. But before he could actually just talk to people a familiar voice chimed in his ear

“Guys!” Niall looks behind to find Zayn followed by a reluctant Harry

And Niall swore he was so close to shooting somebody, he was getting very frustrated at the world for continually making his life more complicated than it should be. He wanted to burn this dinner for uniting all the complications in his life under one roof.  But he couldn’t blame this dinner they were all friends and Niall was just somehow added into the mix of drama. Niall faked a smile at the two, trying so hard to not look like he was about to assault someone.

Zayn looked at Niall meekly and said an almost inaudible greeting; Niall greeted him back with more effort as he made room for the two. But before he could try to make conversation Cher squeaked

“Oh shit! I forgot Mom said to be back by 9! Niall we have to go” Cher exclaimed grabbing Niall while rising from her chair, she was replied by wails of indignation as they asked them to stay for a little longer.  Niall looked at Zayn and saw that he had visibly become more depressed than he originally was and it hurt Niall a bit when he looked at him. So in line with his plans he sunk down to Zayn’s level and gave him a soft peck to the cheek as he whispers

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll make it up to you tomorrow, don’t forget my locker lunchtime” Niall said seductively as he let his lips graze Zayn’s ear as he heard a soft moan escape the boy’s parted lips. Niall waved his goodbyes to the others as he and Cher started walking back to the house.

“Whore” Cher said while strolling lazily down the sidewalk

“Shut up, it’s all part of the plan you know that” Niall replies

“Are you sure, I could’ve sworn you were enjoying that as much as he was” she smirked

“Whatever, hey what’s you’re deal with leaving because I know for a fact mom doesn’t care what time we get home” Niall says his eyebrow raising in the direction of his sister.

“Umm nothing I just felt the awkwardness you know” She said

“Between who?” Niall asked, knowing for a fact that Cher couldn’t have known about Harry and Louis, just about him and Zayn, but it couldn’t explain why she left so abruptly

“Ummm you know-just” Cher mumbled

“You never mumble, you better spit it out now or else we’re going back and telling them that you were just being a total bitch” Niall said

“Fuck you! Fine I’ll tell you, insufferable twat” Cher spat at Niall

“You know I told you about my summer fling” Cher said

“Yes you’ve mentioned the moment you started becoming a human” Niall retorted

“Anyway that guy, it’s Liam” Cher said

Niall just stopped in his tracks and just started to laugh, he laughed at how messed up everything was, he laughed at how ironic everything was and he laughed because life wouldn’t give him a break. There were now two new players in the ever confusing puzzle and it’s just making everything more complicated, Niall could feel everything just slowly unravelling and crumbling before him it was only a matter of time before something inherently wrong is going to happen.

“Hey this isn’t funny” Cher said hurt at her brothers peculiar reaction

“I have to tell you something really really fucking funny. Ok you know El’s boyfriend, well his friend is in love with him and guess who he asked help from, me!” Niall ranted in a manic manner his words being spit out in a comical manner all sense of control lost in his spiel

“Now guess who his best friend’s best friend is, you guessed it, fucking Zayn. And who do you think is going to be helping me to get Zayn, well El’s boyfriend’s best friend who in turn I must help get hid true love aka El’s boyfriend aka Zayn’s other best friend. Now here comes you who had a fling with Zayn’s other friend and now I’m just in a state of shock and I think I’m going insane.” Niall finished stopping at their doorstep. Cher saw the manic expression on Niall’s face as she found his troubles so much more complicated than hers; she only knew one way to soothe his senses. So she bolted up to her room and got her guitar she moved to her brother’s to find a stressed Niall already holding his guitar.

“Seems like we had the same train of thought” Niall said

“Yeah well you know that this is the best therapy we have” Cher replied, Niall gave her a small smile as they seated themselves before each other as they start to strum their instruments. The melodies resonating as they bounce of each other, the rhythms weaving in and out of each other as strums and progressions filled the empty room, emptying the silence. They start singing their voices melding into a harmonious dance of highs and lows, as Niall’s soft sweet voice blended with Cher’s deep guttural tone. The two complementing and contrasting each other voices blending once more at the final note as they come down from their high they look at each other and laugh the looming problems edged out of their minds as they basked in their euphoria, the seducing music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter, thank you for all of the readers please leave your comments and kudos if you want me to continue :)


	6. Dancing On My Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little more complicated

Niall stood quietly by his locker during lunch patiently awaiting his companion. He was holding the black container Zayn gave him he had filled it up with some bacon, scrambled eggs and a hefty serving of pancakes. Niall held to it calmly trying to edge the nerves building up in him. He was fidgety about his lunch date with Zayn, not because he was afraid of Zayn, but afraid of his feelings for Zayn. It was confusing Niall because one point he wants to hurt him so bad and at another he wants to just ravage the boy. And the latter did not bode well with his initial plan. He merely tried his best to not look horny or violent, so he settled with looking bored beyond compare. As he store blankly ahead he heard hurried footsteps approaching him, he looks behind to see a panting Zayn trying to catch his breath.

“Sorry! Sorry! I got held up in class because my teacher had to talk to me” He said still panting

“No problem, here is my present to you in thanks of that wonderful meal yesterday” Niall smiles while handing Zayn the container. The tan boy accepts the container and opens it, he gasps and thanks the pale boy profusely

“No need for so much thanks, now where to consume this marvellous feast?” Niall questions

“I know the perfect spot” Zayn says while grabbing Niall’s wrist he leads him outside past the school grounds and unto a small hill near campus. They sit at a nearby tree sitting down and taking in the soft breeze caressing his face. Niall looks at the serene features of the boy in front of him seeing the joy and calmness in his face breathing the fresh air, a small smile forming from his red lips.

“You like it here huh?” Niall asks

“I love it here; it makes me feel free, like I’m moving with the wind, fluid and untamed. Like nothing can hurt you” Zayn says reminiscently

Niall smiles at the words, so poetic and fluid; he never expected this of Zayn to be so relaxed and unhinged from the superficiality of the world. He felt so grounded and real that Niall started to doubt his motives even more.

“I never would have expected that of you” Niall finally says after starting at Zayn for the longest time.

“Well people never really try to expect much of me, just because I wear leather jackets and have tattoos, they never try to see deeper, it saddens me sometimes how people can be so shallow.” Zayn replies sombrely

“Well I don’t think your just tattoos and jackets, I think you’re thoughtful and sweet and poetic” Niall says while sitting down next to Zayn, his words half-lie, half-truth. Zayn gives him a sweet smile while opening the container and revealing the “lunch” Niall had prepared.

“You know I can’t finish this by myself” Zayn says

“I was just waiting on you to realize that, you really didn’t expect me to make food without thinking of me would you?” Niall says cheekily while reaching for a strip of bacon and biting off a large chunk chewing vigorously

Zayn chuckled at the blond and proceeded to eat silently, reaching for a pancaked a biting a part of it. Niall grabbed another piece of bacon and fed it to the now empty mouthed Zayn. He humbly accepted the gesture by prying off the entire bacon from the pale hand and giving him a smile.

“You animal!” Niall screeches in dissent

“I can’t help it, your hands look to tasty for my liking” Zayn says cheekily

“But are you sure my hand is the thing you want to taste?” Niall says his voice going into a state of seduction, his eyes giving Zayn a knowing look as he stared at the quickly reddening features of the boy in front of him.

“Maybe I want to taste your lips” Zayn says quietly, his previous burst of confidence lost in the pure cheekiness of his companion.

“Well no one’s stopping you” Niall states simply, and with that Zayn moves rapidly to catch Niall’s lips, the red ones colliding with the pale pink ones. The kiss was soft and affectionate as their lips danced with each other, the subtle movements heating up the dance. A burst of life exploded in Zayn sould, an invigorating feeling unlike anything he has felt. On the other end Niall became more confused, as he was enjoying this gesture, even if he was the one who prompted this heated kiss he never expected it to feel this way, he just let it go for now all the pent up emotion and marvelled in the kiss. Once they parted their breath ragged and heavy Zayn holds Niall’s face lightly and caresses his cheek

“You don’t know how long I’ve dreamed of doing that” Zayn says dreamily

“Oh well you don’t have to dream anymore” Niall replies giving Zayn a quick peck

“So maybe we can hang out later tonight?” Zayn says shyly

“You don’t have to be constantly be afraid of asking me out, you know I am going to say yes” Niall replies and Zayn’s cheek burn a deep crimson

“Well umm where do you want to go-“His question though was interrupted by the distant shrill of the school bell

“Text me where we’re going later, I can’t be late for class again” Niall smiles while giving Zayn a last kiss to the cheek, while trying to fight the attraction he was slowly feeling for the boy.

“Yeah I’ll text you” Zayn says while brandishing an ear splitting smile while he stared at Niall’s retreating figure, touching his lips trying to taste Niall once again.

+++

Harry was walking home with Louis his eyes trained to the ground trying his hardest not to look at his best friend. Louis noticed the sullen expression Harry had and questioned the curly haired lad what his problem was, Harry in return gave small groan while nodding his head his eyes never leaving the pavement. Louis had noticed that Harry was being very distant at the late, always avoiding Louis for the most part. He was curious as to the sudden change in the curly lad’s demeanour.

“Harry can you tell me what’s bothering you” Louis pesters on

“It’s nothing” Harry replies quietly

“Hell it’s nothing, Haz what have I done to make you hate me so much” Louis says, at this Harry looks up at Louis and stares at him

“I don’t hate you, I would never hate you even if I wanted to” Harry replies sincerely

“Then why have you been avoiding me these past days, it’s like you don’t want to hang out with me anymore” Louis gestures

“Oh I didn’t notice” Harry replies meekly

“Didn’t notice, Harry the entire walk you haven’t even looked at me until now” Louis retorts a slight resentment in his tone  
“I just- I can’t tell you ok” Harry says

“And why ever can’t you tell me! I’m your best friend am I not?” Louis says frustration building up in him

“Just drop it please, I can’t tell you” Harry says trying to fight back the urge to just scream  _I’m in love with you Louis_  

“Don’t you trust me? Have I done anything to lose your trust? Is that why you’re not telling me anything?” Louis screams

“No! It’s just- it’s hard for me to explain” Harry screams

“Please enlighten me then, I’ll listen” Louis says

“Why do you want to know so badly, can’t you just drop it!” Harry says so close to just losing it on front of Louis

“Because I want to know what’s been bothering my best friend and why the hell he doesn’t want to talk to me anymore” Louis says

“You want to know! You really want to know so badly!” Harry screams

“Yes I do” Louis screeches exasperatedly

“I don’t want to be just your best friend ok! I’m fucking in love with you!” Harry screams at him, hot tears streaming down his face, the raw emotion evident in his face. He couldn’t keep it in himself anymore, the pain, the anger, the pent up jealousy of seeing Louis with someone else. He tried so hard to keep it in but he couldn’t take it anymore his emotions got the best of Harry and now he knew everything was over between him and Louis.

“Are you fucking happy now, you had to make me say that? Are you happy now that you know what’s been eating me up inside, it’s been eating me up, just killing me. So yeah I won’t talk to you anymore. Goodbye Louis”

With that Harry runs away from the frozen boy, his tears trickling down his eyes as he escaped the one shot he had at true happiness, as he ran from the boy he loved, but who could never love him back.

 

 

Or so he thought

 

Because before he could reach the next block he was grabbed from behind a pair of strong arms holding him in place, a ragged breath caressing his hot skin.

“You never let me talk” Louis says

“You think you can just run away from me like that? It won’t be that simple Harry, you’re stuck with me, whether you like it or not” Louis continues his tone adamant and he spins Harry around and kisses him, his lips tasting the salty tears, taking in the entirety of the boy he loved.

Harry was shocked beyond compare, he didn’t want this moment to end, tasting Louis, his soft lips caressing his own, the heat just travelling throughout his body, spews of untamed happiness spewing everywhere as he basked in the heated kiss. But he had to be real, because life was not a fairy tale and he couldn’t shake of the fact that he Louis was dating Eleanor and she didn’t deserve this.  He pried himself off of Louis and looked at him

“We can’t do this, what about Eleanor?” Harry questioned, Louis looked at him sullenly as he replied

“I don’t know, I love Eleanor, but I love you too” Louis said his eyes trained on Harry the look of pure love seeping out of the blue orbs

“We can’t do this to her, knowing you love me is enough for me right now.” Harry says quite truthfully, because he knew that Louis loved him but he couldn’t have him right now, he would wait, he would wait forever

“I’ll wait, when the time comes we can be together, but not right now, we can be still be friends but that’s it, I love you Louis and I’m so glad you love me too. I will be here just waiting for you ok” He says while caressing Louis’ cheek

“Just give me one last kiss before we become friends again?” Harry finishes, Louis gives him a nod before attaching his lips to Harry once more.

And Harry was content

+++

Niall ventured into their house walking up to Cher’s room excited to tell her the progress of his plan, but when he entered he saw that Cher was practicing a song. She was quietly strumming her guitar and harmonizing with it as she went along. Niall leaned on the door frame as he looked at his solemn looking sister, not used to her looking this quiet.

“Hey” Niall greeted her

“Hi” she replied simply

“Are you performing again?” Niall questioned.

Cher used to perform in the café she worked in, in their former home, she was loved by the crowds and she loved the thrill of performing, she especially enjoyed it when Liam was there watching her. But when he left she stopped performing, she stopped singing that was why Niall thoroughly enjoyed seeing his sister sing with him last night.

“Yup, there’s this open mic thing at a nearby club, just wanted to try it out again, seeing as sulking wouldn’t do me any good” Cher says

“Can I watch?” Niall asks quite reluctantly

“Never would have had it any other way, El is watching too, so maybe you could bring your boy toy with you” Cher says cheekily a small smile gracing her face

“Yeah I will” Niall smiles, while leaving his sister to practice, he then grabs his phone and texts Zayn and Harry.

+++

The club was stuffy and reeked of beer and sweat, there were bodies crammed into the every corner, Niall had a bit of claustrophobia but he didn’t feel it that much as he felt strong arms embracing him from behind

“You looked troubled, anything bothering you?” Zayn whispered into his ear

“Kinda claustrophobic” he replies, Zayn tightens his grip on the blond as they move themselves to the booth Louis and Eleanor were at

“Just hold on to me ok” Zayn says as he guides Niall to their seats

“Saps” Niall hears Harry say from behind as they made their way to the booth

Niall just smiles, even though he was partially acting he was thankful for the kind gesture. Zayn’s strong arms enshrouding him in warmth as he moved through the crowd of sweaty bodies, they finally find their seats with Harry trailing behind them.

“Finally, took you guys long enough Cher’s almost up!” Eleanor remarks

“Well we could have been quicker if tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber over here tried to cling unto each other while trying to find the booth” Harry shouts

“Well I’m sorry for the inconvenience we put on you driving you here, we should have made him walk” Niall says to Zayn while Zayn nods vigorously in assent

“Eh shut up you two” Harry says while taking a seat next to Louis. He and Louis agreed to keep it friendly, in fact Harry didn’t really feel that awkward, because he understood Louis predicament and he didn’t want things to ruin their friendship, so he would wait for him, as long as it took.

“Hey where’s Liam?” Louis then asked as they waited for Cher to come on

“You invited Liam?” Niall said his eyes growing very large

“No Cher asked me to invite Liam, even told me to ask him to bring his girlfriend if he had one, but not to tell him she invited him, weird proposition don’t you think” Eleanor said

“Yeah really weird” Niall said dumbstruck

What was his sister planning on doing, what possessed her to do this. But before he could question any further Harry breaks his thoughts

“Speak of the hideous demon” Niall glances to the right to see Liam, but he wasn’t alone, he was tugging a girl with wild curls on her head and tan skin.

“Danielle!” Eleanor squeals while hugging the tan girl

“Hey El how you been” Danielle asks

“I’m fine how’s dance school?” El questions

“Hectic but manageable” Danielle replies, she greets everyone in the table until her eyes train on Niall

“And who might you be?” she says looking at Zayn’s arms wrapped around him

“Niall, Zayn’s friend” He says unsure of what they were

“Right friend” Danielle says

Niall wanted to be mad at Danielle but she was too sweet and real to be mad at. He sat quietly as he awaited his sister then the booming voice of the host finally calls his sister up

Cher walks to the stage greeted by applause from the crowd and an overexcited Eleanor screeching her name. She walks to the microphone and speaks

“This song is for you; we danced that night when all was quiet now we stand at the end of the song, time to part” She finishes

She strums her guitar as the chords fluidly pranced from the guitar and resounding throughout the room

 _Somebody said you got a new friend_  
Does she love you better than I can?  
It's a big black sky over my town  
I know where you at, I bet she's around  
Yeah, I know it's stupid  
I just gotta see it for myself

Her voice resounding beautifully throughout the room, the crowd growing silent as the piercing voice echoed, pure emotion bouncing of her tongue   
  
 _I'm in the corner_  
Watching you kiss her  
Oh oh oh  
I'm right over here  
Why can't you see me?  
Oh oh oh  
I'm giving it my all  
But I'm not the girl you're taking home  
Ooh ooh ooh  
I keep dancing on my own  
I keep dancing on my own

An almost animalistic tone carries through her voice as she serenades the audience the guttural noises bringing goose bumps to the audience _  
  
I'm just gonna dance all night  
I'm all messed up, I'm so outta line  
Stilettos on broken bottles  
I'm spinning around in circles  
  
I'm in the corner  
Watching you kiss her  
Oh oh oh  
I'm right over here  
Why can't you see me  
Oh oh oh  
I'm giving it my all  
But I'm not the girl you're taking home  
Ooh ooh ooh  
I keep dancing on my own  
I keep dancing on my own  
  
So far away, but still so near  
The lights go on, the music dies  
But  you don't see me standing here_

_I just came to say goodbye_

A solitary teat forms dripping down as she finishes the verse an untamed vocal followed as it chorused through the walls clinging so intently on the parting, the separation the eagerness and the solitude building her backdrop __  
  
I'm in the corner  
Watching you kiss her  
Oh oh oh  
I'm giving it my all  
But I'm not the girl you're taking home  
Ooh ooh ooh  
I keep dancing on my own   
  
I'm in the corner watching you kiss her  
Oh oh oh  
I'm right over here  
Why can't you see me  
Oh oh oh  
I'm giving it my all  
But I'm not the girl you're taking home  
Ooh ooh ooh  
I keep dancing on my own

_I keep dancing on my own_

She finishes her song as a screaming audience present itself upon her, Niall was left spellbound at the emotional performance his sister gave, and he understood why she invited Liam, she wanted to say goodbye, even if it hurt her so much the great sorrow which it presented only being expressed through song. He stole a glance at Liam to find him nowhere to be found.

Harry suddenly felt depressed as he looked at Louis and Eleanor all smudged up together, he knew that he said he would wait, but the Cher's song hit him, he was there alone as the one he loves dances with another, he was alone once again. But he forced this jelousy down as he knew in time he would have Louis, that one day he would dance with him, but for now he had to dance alone.

+++

Cher walked of the stage tired after belting out all her emotions at Liam, the toll it had on her so intense as she looked walked silently out the backstage, she was walking her guitar in hand when she heard a voice she so sorely knew

“What if I don’t want to say goodbye?” Liam voiced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in forever, so here's the new chapter hope you all like it, so I know it's a really weird ship but there it is.   
> The song is Dancin On My Own by Robyn, but Cher has a cover of it listen to it its a really nice song :D


	7. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the bad feels so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very long wait for this update hopefully I still have readers

She peered in his direction, the tear tracks still evident in her pale skin, the pure exhaustion that she felt dawned on her entire body. She looked into his beautiful brown eyes, the eyes which brought so much happiness into her life, the breath that transpired so quickly yet so magically in and out of her being. A glimpse into a happiness which felt like a blessing and a sin, Liam, the reason for her happiness and sorrow was standing right I front of her, his hazel eyes boring into her own. The glare was so intense and inviting that she wavered, her resolve was waning, the little she had left consumed by her tearful goodbye. Her mouth ran dry as she peered into the temptation. She strengthened her resolution, though their love was fiery and passionate it was finished only a fleeting memory that she should have already forgotten by now, but she loved him so much, she wanted so badly to run into his arms and kiss him and let everything melt into oblivion, just them in the eternal darkness of their mind, the delusion her body craved for. She turned her back from him again, her hair swaying carelessly in the wind, her heart slowly disintegrating as she turned her head from those warm eyes. She could feel the tears coming once more, the salty liquid burning her eyes as she took her first step away from him.

He looked at her, peering into the eyes which brought happiness into his life, this warmth which reminded him moments of forever, the moments of disregard and spontaneity, the unburdened feel of her so delicate and free, it was indescribable and inimitable the eyes which peered at him. So when she turned her head the pure sorrow evident he did not hesitate to say.

“I told you I don’t want to say goodbye” Liam muttered

She did not look at him, for if she did she knew she would not resist him, so she spoke from behind her façade hiding the sorrow brimming in her heart.

“I only came here to say goodbye, even if it is so hard, I need to say goodbye” Cher replied nonchalantly trying to hide the sobs threatening to break.

“Why, why do you have to say goodbye?” Liam said desperation filling his tone

She kept her back straight, a wall she had against the whims of her temptation.

“Are you really asking the question?” Cher snapped

“If this is about Danielle even I don’t know what to do, but I do know that I love you” Liam said

“Don’t say that, you have no right to say that” Cher muttered her lips quivering at the mention of the word.

“But I do love you, more than you’ll ever know” Liam said a tear slowly falling from his swollen cheeks, Cher shakes her head in dissent

“You don’t know love, you don’t just throw that word around like it is common tongue, it is a word which hold so much meaning and emotion that one cannot express it openly, it is a word used intimately it is endearing and full of life, when I told you that summer that I loved you Liam, that was a love you’ll never fully know. You don’t know love Liam you use it like it was a mere tool to get me back, it’s pathetic. Don’t tell me you love me Liam, please don’t it has no meaning anymore.” Cher said the tears just flowing freely down her cheek.

“I’ve never told anyone that I loved them Cher, only you” Liam said his voice breaking. Cher tried harder to contain the convulsions she felt entrapping her, her name felt like velvet on his tongue so sultry and beautiful. She tried harder to hold true once more.

“You left, and I accepted. That was our story Liam. That was our love. I can’t do this anymore, we’ve moved on from that Liam, I’m not the girl behind the counter anymore” She said distraught her voice turning into soft pleads.

“You will always be the girl behind the counter to me, you were my summer Cher, and you were everything. Do you really think I got over you so quickly? I didn’t, I haven’t!” Liam screamed moving closer to her, his arms caressing her shoulder. She shivered under her touch, she could not get herself to push him away, she couldn’t let herself crumble under him, but she wanted to so sorely. It was a battle between her will and her want, a battle her will was slowly losing.

“Liam please, I can’t hold on much longer, I don’t want to hurt again” Cher said shaking her head the tears splashing all over.

Liam leaned closer and put his mouth next to her ear and whispered

“You don’t have to hurt anymore, I’m here now” his voice tickling her neck the hot breath caressing her pale neck, goose bumps spreading throughout her body.

“No, Liam, no please no” Cher pleads attempting this last act of defiance for she knew she would crumble.

“You will never feel lonely ever again, I promise darling, I love you” Liam said another tear falling from his now swollen eyes as he looked at the girl he so sorely loved. Cher couldn’t take it anymore she turned around and looked at Liam and hugging him tightly sobbing uncontrollably on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her filling her with warmth. After crying she looked up at Liam and asked

“What will we do now?” her voice small and fragile as she questioned him.

“Darling we have tonight, let’s just enjoy now okay” he said looking into her eyes, she nodded reluctantly then Liam attached her lips to hers and permitted the longing and desperation to come forth latching so desperately to her lips, the kiss sweet and delicate, so soft and true, though he knew things wouldn’t be smooth, he had her in his arms and that was all that mattered.

+++

Harry trudged solemnly down the road, after the events in the club he felt very depressed and asked if he could leave early. So now he was walking to his house trying to appease his depression. He felt distraught and exhausted, he thought when he would confess to Louis everything would be easier, he thought everything would be warmer and lighter, he thought that letting the burden of his secret out would severe him from the chains that bound him to his depression, but from his confession sprung forth a new secret, something that felt heavier on his chest. Though he loved Louis, Eleanor never committed anything wrong, in all actuality she did everything right. Harry was a home wrecker, something he did not want to be, because even though Louis loved him more, Eleanor loved Louis with all her heart and he did not want to take her ability to love, as he knew it was fragile. He knew the consequences were dire, he knew that everything would be messy if he and Louis came out as a couple. It hurt him to know that their love still had to wait, but true love was patient, and Harry would wait forever to love Louis. So he knew that this secret would hold him down but it was something that he needed to do, for his and Louis’ sake. He walked on farther almost nearing his house he turned to his door when he noticed a body sitting by the doorstep, he moved closer and found Louis sitting there his head on the wood his eyes closed as soft murmurs left his lips. Harry smiled at the boy before getting some dirt from his lawn and throwing it straight at him.

“Ewwww!” Louis screamed, his face covered in soil and grass, he wiped his face clean with his shirt before shooting Harry and glare.

“What was that for? I’m here waiting for you then you throw soil at me! And what took you so long?” Louis asked

“I walked, and why are you here aren’t you supposed to be with Eleanor?” Harry said cocking his eyebrows. Harry liked how even though they were keeping all these secrets he was always first and foremost Louis’ best friend and they could always talk to each other like this.

“I dropped her off in her house shortly after you left.” He answered standing up and clearing himself of the excess soil littering his body

“Why, I thought you were going to spend the night with her?” Harry inquired looking at the blue eyed lad. The smaller boy moved closer to him and rested his hands on his waist

“I wanted to spend my night with you” Louis said with a glint in his eyes. Harry gave him a soft push trying to pry himself of himself

“Louis I told you we can’t do this to Eleanor, even though I want to so much we can’t” Harry said looking on the ground averting his eyes from man in front of him he expected Louis to leave but was surprised when he just tightened his grasp on Harry

“Harry do you know how long I’ve loved you?” Louis said pure determination present in his tone; Harry shook his head still not looking at him.

“I’ll tell you. You remember when we watched that horrid movie about that girl and her magical doll last week, I loved you then. Do you remember the time when we skipped school because you thought you had swine flu but it turned out you just ate a really bad piece of shrimp roll last year? I loved you then. Remember the time when we went to that Bloc Party concert and never got there because we got lost and ended up in the outskirts of some town in Surrey two years ago? I loved you then. And do you remember the very first time we met each other in the hallway out first day of 6th grade where you thought it would be nice to try to straighten your hair? I fucking loved you then, until now I loved you Harry; so please don’t tell me I can’t do this because I’ve been waiting forever to hold you like this.” He finished lifting Harry’s chin to look at him and placing his lips on the curly haired lad. Harry smiled into the kiss, feeling Louis soft lips on his enjoying how rough and soft it felt, how perfectly imperfect it was. After severing his lips from Louis he looked at him and said

“Louis I love you but I don’t want to hurt El, she hasn’t done anything” Harry said

“I know baby, I know, I’ll deal with that later but for now let me hold you” Louis said, and Harry just couldn’t resist as he just nodded and let his love hold unto him.

+++

Niall was currently on the dance floor Zayn’s arms holding unto him tightly as they moved to the melody, their bodies swaying to the beating of the music. After receiving a text from Cher telling him that she would be out late Niall dedicated his time to seduce Zayn. Niall never thought that he would have Zayn Malik dancing with him. He was trying to enjoy the night; Zayn was making it very for him though. His sweat was mixing with Zayn’s as Niall slowly intertwined their fingers together as he motioned for Zayn to go to the exit. Zayn followed the blond as they made their way thought the mass of bodies. Once outside Niall went to a nearby bench and plopped himself on it Zayn following suit. With their fingers still intertwined Niall looked at Zayn and asked.

“Tell me about yourself”

“Well what do you want to know?” Zayn asked

Niall could think of a few specific topics on the top of his head but settled for something less controversial.

“Tell me how you got your  _bad boy_ look” He asked cocking his eyebrows as him

“Well if you want to know, I never really wanted to be like this but it kind of stuck with the reputation I used to have” Zayn said

“And what was this reputation” Niall asked once more

“Well I used to be a bully, I did things that I regret until this day” Zayn said bowing his head. Niall froze, could he mean him? Could he regret that dreadful deed that he did? A thousand questions came to Niall he was about to ask further but was interrupted when Zayn asked this time.

“Why were you so reluctant to talk to me at first” Zayn asked, though Niall didn’t want to reveal his past to him, he found that he needed to open up, it felt natural to him.

“I put up these walls, because I’m afraid, I’m afraid that people would take me for granted, I try to put up this façade to make people think I’m strong, but sometimes I crumble and sometimes I’m scared, and at these times I don’t want people to think me weak” Niall said in pure sincerity, Zayn looked at him with this look unknown to Niall, it was soft and sincere and loving. Something he never thought he would see in the Bradford boy’s face.

“I wanted to shut you away, but I couldn’t you were too real” Niall said, he wanted to believe that what he just said wasn’t wholly true but he had this nagging feeling that it was.

“Well thanks for not shutting me away, I really appreciate it” Zayn said, Niall chuckled lightly at this and looked into his eyes.

“I want to tell you something Niall, but not now, somewhere in the near future, it’s something very personal and I want you to know it to know the real me but not right now” Zayn said after a short silence.

“Take your time, I’m just here” Niall said, he wanted to act concerned for Zayn, he needed to act like he cared deeply for the boy, he thought.

“Thank you Niall” he said after some moments of silence Zayn talked again “umm, can I kiss you?”

Niall chuckled a bit then said, “You don’t have to ask, just do you twat” Zayn laughed before attaching his lips to Niall’s. Niall tried to not feel the intense longing and want he felt when Zayn pressed his lips to his. He ignored the feeling of pure content when the boy put his strong arms around him and he tried to fight the blush creeping up on him when Zayn caressed his arm while he languidly danced with his mouth. Niall did not feel anything remotely like he was attracted to Zayn nothing.

The walk home was uneventful as both boys chose to drive in silence, their hand intertwined. Niall was trying to think of what he was going to do next, though he knew that he had Zayn in his control he needed to build the trust between them to make it more believable. He would take Zayn out on a date just a small one to show to him that he was serious about their relationship. He needed to try to convince Zayn that he was in it for the long haul.

When they got to his house Zayn brought Niall to the door and kissed him goodnight before departing for home.

Niall made his way up the stairs and to his bedroom where he slept peacefully for the first time in weeks, in his dreams he saw a tan hand holding his and supple lips caressing his neck when he woke up he dismissed this as some sort of re-enactment of yesterday nothing more nothing less.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and suggestions :D


	8. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She woke up her head in the crook of his neck. So she got up and ran away.
> 
> He woke up in his arms, so he cuddled himself closer and held him for what little time he still had.
> 
> He woke up alone and confused, so he just closed his eyes and went to sleep

_She woke up her head in the crook of his neck. So she got up and ran away._

_He woke up in his arms, so he cuddled himself closer and held him for what little time he still had._

_He woke up alone and confused, so he just closed his eyes and went to sleep_.

Cher ran as fast as she could. She knew that Liam cared for her, but her time with him had already passed. This burning feeling of regret and guilt coiling in her chest, last night was a mistake, an action fueled by the unrelenting grasp of temptation. She had no place to do what she did, she was not going to be the other woman, she hasn’t even met the other girl and she was already hurting her. It wasn’t fair for anyone especially to the girl who did not know a thing about anything seemingly assuming that Liam was this loyal boyfriend. But in all reality he was just looking for someone to fill the void. She wanted to blame Liam for everything but she was still very much part of the problem as he was, and it wasn’t fair to pin all the blame on him, she was as much to blame as he was, and that was what hurt her the most. She walked up their porch and entered their house. She greeted her parents not noticing their questioning glances and head straight up the stairs into Niall’s room.

Niall woke up that morning trying to reconcile the feeling he had in his stomach, he felt this tinge of heat curling in his stomach, this warmth that he had not felt for a long time, the feeling of content. Niall was confused as to what was transpiring within himself, because he suddenly had the urge to feel skin on his skin, the smooth tan skin caressing his, but Niall dismissed this as a sign of sexual deprivation. He just rolled over and closed his eyes once again, only to be woken up by a bedraggled Cher with her brown hair mused and her makeup smudged across her face, hints of tear soaked mascara littering her face. He shot up and looked at her and he knew, Liam.

“I am going to fucking kill him” He said resolutely trying to get up, but he was held back by Cher her hand grasping his arm, he calmed down and looked at her.

“It wasn’t his fault he didn’t hurt me, it was after the song, I went out and he was there” She paused for a minute then took a deep breath. “Then he told me he didn’t want to say goodbye and he loved me and one thing led to another and – fuck Niall I messed up” she murmured burying her head in her knees curling into herself.

Niall has never seen his sister this broken, it hurt him so much, but he couldn’t do anything but try to appease Cher. So he picked her up and put her on his bed and hugged her.

“It’s ok sis. it’s not your fault, you tried to let him go. But he still had a hold on you. We’re just human, Cher, we’re allowed to make mistakes.” Niall reassured his sister.

She nodded while she dozed off in her brothers reassuring grasp. Niall surveyed his sister and has never seen her look this broken, this fragile. She was always the headstrong girl who didn’t take shit from anybody, but now she seemed so small so hurt and so quiet, it reminded him of that time of his life, where nothing made sense and he felt like his voice was not worth anything. So he picked up his phone and texted Zayn, before getting up and walking out the door.

+++

Harry woke up to Louis’ arms wrapped securely around his torso, he could feel the older boys breath tickling the back of his neck, the soothing rhythm of his inflating chest, before feeling the sink of his exhale. He was caught in trance that was Louis Tomlinson and could not for the life of him escape from the hypnosis. He craved for each moment to be as perfect as this was, but knew in his heart that he would soon have to let go. He motioned himself so that he was facing the smaller boy, and then proceeded to stare at his face intently. Blue eyes then fluttered open finding emerald eyes looking back at him. Louis grumbles before putting his lips on Harry’s then whispering

“You look like a stalker babe”

Harry just dismissed this analogy and dove in kissing Louis ferociously and holding him there trying to grasp the reality of it all. Louis responded by deepening the kiss opening his mouth and permitting Harry to explore his mouth. Their tongues lashing in and out, Louis then proceeded to cup Harry’s bum and pull him closer entwining their bodies and limbs. Louis was about to lift Harry shirt up when they heard a knock on the door.

“Harry! Stop snogging Louis and come down to breakfast” Gemma screamed.

Both boys just laughed in response, “So eating breakfast or what Styles?” Louis questioned

“I’m not that hungry. Wanna just sleep again?” Harry asked hoping to hold Louis for a little while longer. “Sure” Louis responds, and Harry smiles snuggling closer to Louis dreading the moment he woke up from this dream.

+++

Niall walked up the foreign pathway looking at the modest house in front of him, he proceeded to walk until he reached the door, unsure and unwilling to do this, but for some reason he was compelled and he didn’t feel that anything else mattered except Cher’s happiness, because Niall remembered the night she divulged to their parents every single incident he had in school, and even if she knew that Niall would hate her she did it because she loved him, Niall was simply returning the favor. He knocked on the door and was answered by the person he was looking for.

“Cher- oh hi Niall” Liam greeted the blonde, who was staring at him with a cold look. “Hey Liam, long time no see huh” Niall said trying to put some emphasis in his voice. “Yeah it has” Liam replied

“Listen I’ll make this brief ok, please stop seeing Cher” Niall said firmly trying to impose as much force as he could. “Niall I respect you and all but I won’t give up on-“

“I said you fucking stay away from Cher” Niall said once again raising his voice a bit.

“Niall I don’t want to argue with you, I’m going to see Cher if you want me to or not” Liam said assertively moving Niall out of the house and shutting the door behind him.

“Liam you’re fucking going out with Danielle. Don’t you get it, haven’” Niall screamed at him the boy getting in Niall’s nerves.

“I told her I was going to handle Danielle” Liam said, trying to convince himself and Niall

“No you’re not just going to take care of Danielle, because she’s a person too and you have no right of imposing such pain into her life Liam. Cher saying goodbye because she felt that she needed to let go. She was giving you both the chance to stop dwelling on the past. Liam seeing her because it’s not fair to Cher, it’s not fair to you and it’s certainly not fair to Danielle so please I beg of you to get it into your head that this won’t work” Niall said looking at Liam with resolute glare, eyeing the boy in front of him looking into the brown eyes and seeing the sheer helplessness spewing out.

“Don’t you think I don’t!?Niall of course I know this situation is severely fucked up.” He screamed at Niall, “I just don’t want to see Cher go anymore, I don’t want to look for her again, and you don’t know how hard it is to feel so empty and helpless” Liam said tears prickling his eyes. Niall looked at Liam for the first time and thought of him more than just Cher’s lover; he found the humanity that Niall forgot other people had.

“Liam I know this is hard, but I need you to stay away from her, I know you’re a good person, but right now what you’re doing will only cause pain for everyone involved. So please just try to give her some space. You’re going to see each other again, I know it.” Niall said placing a reassuring hand on Liam’s shoulder. Liam looked at Niall and gave him a reluctant nod. And proceeded to go back into the house before Niall said “And Liam, you’re not the only person who has felt empty inside, we all feel empty, it’s because we’re all trying to find the one thing which would fill us, you’re lucky Liam you’ve already found yours, so chin up” with that Liam gave Niall a small smile before returning to his house.

+++

Harry tried his best to not feel sad when Louis left, he tried to not feel the overcoming depression invading his body. He tried hard to not feel the invading realization of the end, and he tried hard to not feel the tears prickling his eyes. Because honestly he didn’t want to feel the nothingness that Louis left, because it was time for him to wake up from his dream, his utopian scenario involving him with Louis skipping in the park and hands intertwined for everyone to see while Eleanor sits there and smiles at them and gives them roses, because she understands. No not one part of that fairy tale was coming true, because as much as Louis loved Harry, Louis couldn’t be with Harry even if he wanted to. He was in his room moving his hand on the sheets of his bed trying to smell Louis again, he knew he was sort of overly attached and he knew he would see Louis, but even though he could see him he couldn’t touch Louis like he wanted too, and that hurt more than this. Harry sat up from his bed and dialed the only person who could help him, after a few rings the strong brogue filled his ears.

“Hey Niall, can you come over?”

+++

Niall was just surprised to hear Harry’s voice from the other line, he could hear the absolute helplessness of the boy and that was why he was now knocking on Harry Styles door, but unknown to Niall and Harry, instead of texting his house number as 12, he misjudged his phone and dialed 21 instead, the house number Niall was currently knocking on. Now this would have been ok of Niall was knocking on anyone else’s door, but through the magical properties of fate the door was opened by a person he knew all too well.

“Niall what are you doing here?” Zayn asked

Niall looked up and swore he was going to have to murder Harry when he saw him. Because Niall felt the curling in his stomach again, the churning excitement that he woke up with that morning, it confused him in a way because, though he felt this inkling feeling of joy there was this deeper feeling of guilt, a force which made everything quite sickening. So as Niall stood in front of the confused Zayn he tried his best not to plaster a gargantuan smile on his face at the boy. Niall noticed the sharp turns of Zayn’s chin and the deep contours of his cheekbones, he also noticed the velvety lacquer of his jet black hair which had a bit of slickness to it falling down gracefully down his face. Niall wouldn’t admit it to himself but he found Zayn really attractive, and he was confounded because he was kind of Zayn’s something, but he couldn’t grasp around it because Zayn felt so alien yet so familiar and vile to Niall that his feelings were construing a very delicate balance within Niall’s emotions.

“I-umm-I’m going to kill Harry” Niall blurted out he internally smacked himself for being stupid. Zayn just chuckled at him, “His number’s 12, he must’ve typed it wrong, but I’m kind of glad he typed it wrong” Zayn said coming close and placing a chaste peck on Niall’s lips. Niall swore that it was really hot that morning and that was the reason he blushed. Zayn disconnected his lips from Niall’s and looked at him “Babe go to Harry I’m sure he’s waiting for you” Zayn said before placing another kiss on Niall’s lips “I’ll text you” Niall merely nodded.

Once Niall made his way down the street and completely ignoring the growing blush he had he knocked hard on Harry’s front door and when greeted by the curly haired lad he smacked him on the head. “Ow what the fuck Niall” He groaned. “Why the fuck did you text me Zayn’s address, what sort of game are you playing at!” Niall screamed at Harry. The curly haired lad turned from annoyed to amused in seconds laughing at the blond “That was an honest mistake I promise but what happened though, did you have an early morning fuck?” Harry asked as he raised his eyebrows at Niall. The blond merely walked inside before directing a punch at Harry’s shoulder. He plopped himself on the couch before answering “We just kissed” and Harry cackled, he actually cackled at Niall, it was if that was the most amusing event that could ever transpire. “It isn’t funny” Niall screamed, after getting off his high Harry said “It’s not, but that blush is” Harry said flicking a finger on Niall’s cheek. Niall just mumbled a ‘fuck you’ before asking “So what am I doing here again?” he questioned and Harry froze and his smile fell into a foul grimace, “It’s about Louis” Niall just nodded and listened. So as Harry retold his story, from the confrontation in the street to the events of last night, Niall became more and more sullen after the each recount of events and was at an utter loss of intelligible words. “Well Harry I am at a loss, I can’t say anything that could make anything better, but I do want to say that it’s unfair to Eleanor, and I’m going to tell you something which I told someone else, right now it would be best to avoid seeing Louis, just try to distance yourself from the drama. I feel like it’s just going to make everything worse for you.” Niall said, “But Niall I can’t not talk to Louis, he’s my best friend. If we want to not hurt Eleanor we have to make it seem that everything’s normal” Harry replies. Niall ponders and comes to the conclusion that is true, Harry couldn’t avoid Louis, and an addition of a lie to the equation would just make everything worse, “I don’t know anymore, Harry I really don’t know” Niall said utterly defeated. “Can you just hold me” Harry asked meekly, Niall nodded and opened his arms for Harry to lie in, and Niall held Harry as he wept, he wept for the realization of reality and the end of the blissful dream.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and I apologize for not updating for the longest time. So here's the next chapter, feedback is always appreciated :D


	9. Those Two Bumbling Idiots

At first Niall thought that bringing two emotionally distraught teenagers would be slightly overwhelming. He didn’t expect that a depressed emotionally needy teenage girl and an overwhelmed sexually deprived homosexual would create the worst pairing of mankind. When Niall brought Harry over to sleep over, due to his inability to sleep by himself, because more likely that not the boy would succumb to ear wrenching, gut churning, sobbing fit, he thought that the similarity of his problems with Cher would create a bond between the two and hence let them comfort each other better having experienced similar situations. This is fact came to be, both sharing their stories and empathizing with one another, but what Niall never expected was for them to become an emotional two headed monster whose only purpose was to wail and sob incessantly until Niall would come up with a bucket of ice cream and two spoons. Over the weekend the two had also found out their similar taste in music and so to wallow deeper into their miserable lives the two chose to belt out ridiculously sad love songs, though the two sounded absolutely amazing together, Niall had become tired of hearing the two sing Someone Like You and Back to Black for the hundredth time often than not ending in a pile of tears. Niall had also observed that the two had become so co-dependent that he would find the two hugging each other in Cher’s room saying everything would be alright and that their loves would come for them. Niall would only sigh and shut the door leaving the two to their peculiar coping mechanisms. But Niall also found that the intense similarities of their situations have brought upon random fits of anger, Niall being the constant target of their rage induced monologue. Niall was going tired of the two and was becoming more and more excited for the coming Monday, finally getting a break from the two headed monster that was Cher and Harry.  The other two though, not so much, Harry and Cher had been constantly asking Niall to cover for them while they skipped school, too afraid of facing reality once again. Niall already felt like an mother caring for her two emotionally unstable teenagers, but this has gone too far so he resolutely denied them of his assistance claiming that though they were at a bad place right now, Niall had a life other than taking care of them, with Harry and Cher sharing a knowing look. Niall also knew why they were brandishing their smirks, and he dreaded admitting it but throughout the entire weekend he had been texting Zayn and he found it quite enjoyable, though we would deny it without fail. Niall used his blooming relationship with Zayn as an excuse to become flirtier and just plain loving towards the boy, he was going to act as if he actually cared. Niall never considered he was only fooling himself.

 

Monday finally arrived and the Niall was awake early a feeling of excitement filling his stomach as he entered the shower, humming a familiar tune. He started the shower than he started to sing, his smooth voice echoing throughout the tiled room, his voice echoing throughout the house.

 

 _I'm singing in the rain_ __  
Just singing in the rain  
What a glorious feelin'  
I'm happy again

Niall started to get into his own world as he grasped the loofa and started to sing everything with full force.

 

 _I'm laughing at clouds_ __  
So dark up above  
The sun's in my heart  
And I'm ready for love

 

Niall then stopped as the door of the bathroom burst open revealing a dumbstruck Cher her mouth agape and her hair mused. Niall must have woken her up and was ready for her to start screaming at him for his lack of his consideration for his family but was thoroughly shocked when his sister squealed in absolute glee.

 

“Niall, you’re singing it again, after all this time you’re finally singing it again,” She exclaimed, ignoring the fact that Niall was butt naked in the shower holding the loofa as a mike and the shower still running. Niall was confused at the sudden outburst and asked

 

“What are you going on about,” He said still neglecting the fact that he was naked his curiosity taking over.

 

“You started to sing that song again, your  _happy_ song,” Cher squealed.

 

Then it finally dawned on Niall, the significance of the specific song that he was singing, it was the song of his youth, the song he would absentmindedly hum when he got a good grade, or when he won a game with his friends. It was the tune that he sung whenever he would get presents during Christmas or his birthday or whenever he would get ice cream on Sunday’s. It was the song of his youth, the song of his joy. It had started when their mother instead of feeding them the usual Disney movies chose to show them her all time feel good film “Singing in The Rain,” Niall absolutely adored the movie and the song in particular stuck onto Niall filling him with this untamable glee. Because of this emotional bearing to the song he would start absentmindedly humming or singing the tune when he felt particularly jolly. This carried on throughout his life, the sole indicator of when Niall was happy was when they heard the familiar tune wafting throughout their home closely followed by a bouncing Niall energy abound as he traipsed throughout the house. But the song stopped on the fateful day, after that they never heard the song echoing throughout the house, or just Niall singing. Gradually though once Niall started to become happier and feel more at ease with himself he resumed the singing, but never that Singing in the Rain, and that lead to the conclusion that Niall had never been genuinely happy.

 

Niall was shocked at first then thought, was the person who stopped the tune in his heart the one to start it again? Because though he had this hatred that brewed inside him there was this feeling of complete safety whenever he was around the boy, as if Niall was indestructible. He felt like everything would wash away in an instant, but at the same time he felt this unsettling heat coil under his skin, at times he wants to punch Zayn’s face for no reason and sometimes he just wants to hold him. Niall was confused, he has been for a long time now and the fact that he may or may not be in an exclusive relationship with Zayn was making it harder for him to act like a normal human being. Zayn had once again managed to screw Niall up, in so many more ways than anticipate.

 

“Cher can you get out of the bathroom now I’m trying to take a shower” Niall said shooing Cher away to no avail.

 

“Niall you’re happy again, I’ve been waiting for that song for so long Niall.” She said actual tears forming in her eyes. While Niall became more and more conscious about his naked body he couldn’t deny the crying Cher in front of him, he hastily wrapped a towel around himself and engulfed his sister in an embrace

 

“Hey, don’t cry,” Niall cooed trying to stop his sister from weeping.

 

“Niall, I’m so happy you’re happy. Never let anything stop you from that song again ok” She said through quiet sobs, Niall smiled down at his sister and nodded not mentioning the boy who made him smile so big.

+++

 

After successfully calming Cher down and taking a shower – whilst still singing “Singing in the Rain,” Niall and the others departed from school, responded by the indignant pleas of his companions which Niall dutifully ignored. The three walked silently, Niall taking the lead while the other two sulked behind him heads down and shoulders slumped. Niall just wanted to get rid of the two and pay attention to his own needs. So he continued ignoring the whines he could hear from the two behind him.

 

 

When they got to school Niall immediately heading to his locker the three were greeted by none other than Zayn, Liam, Eleanor and Louis.

 

“Cher! Oh my god! Why haven’t you been answering any of my calls! I didn’t get to congratulate you on your mad performance!” She squealed engulfing Cher in a bone crunching hug, while Liam chose to look the other way.

 

“Sorry, mom took my phone. Hey want to take a walk to catch up,” she said hopefully trying to edge away from Liam.

 

“Yeah!” Eleanor squawked again, “Bye Lou, see you later,” Eleanor said placing a quick peck on Louis’ lips. Harry visibly sunk lower into himself as his hand shaped themselves into fists, unclenching them when the girls left.

 

Niall looked over at Louis and saw this silent yearning in his eyes and looked at Harry who was so pale and sullen that Niall was afraid the boy would faint. He chanced a glance at Zayn and found him looking at Louis sadly.

 

“Niall can we go to class” Harry murmured, Niall was about to oblige but was stopped by a familiar voice echoing through his ears.

 

“Nope, you had him for the entire weekend, it’s my turn” Zayn said grabbing Niall’s hand and dragging him away from the others, Niall tried to say something to Harry but he was being shoved to the other hallway in Zayn’s strong grasp. Zayn looked at Niall fondly giving him a smile before placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

 

“Hey,” he said looking into the boy’s eyes. Niall looked dumbfounded and quite lost after retracting his lips from Zayn’s. After a moment of loss he shook up and replied.

 

“Hey to you too,” he says shyly looking at the floor, he didn’t know why Zayn made him flush and why he felt something coil within him at the same time.

 

“I think it would be best if we left the two to their own,” Zayn said indicating to the two boys.

 

“How long have you known?” Niall suddenly asks

 

“Louis’ been in love with Harry for the longest time, even when he started dating Eleanor. I told him to not involve himself with El at first, but she managed to get Harry out of Louis’ mind for a bit. Then Louis told me about his entire week during the weekend, and now we’re here,” Zayn explains to Niall.

“Oh” Niall simply replies, his eyes enlarging in understanding.

 

“And I know about Liam and your sister,” Zayn added his eyes glistening with admiration.

 

“Never thought you would be that feisty,” Zayn chimed a hint of mischief evident in his tone.

 

Something within Niall ticked at the comment, and even though Zayn was trying to be friendly and flirty it irked Niall nonetheless.

 

“Excuse me” He says venomously, Zayn was taken aback at the stern tone of the boy.

 

“I wasn’t feisty, and if you think that it is flirtatious then I’m sorry but it isn’t. My sister was broken and I had to do what had to be done. Don’t take it as if it was a joke,” Niall protested his voice becoming very strong.

 

Zayn visibly flattened when Niall scolded him. Niall on his part was coming out of his rage induced tirade to realize his offensive tone and suddenly regretted everything he had just said.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean any type of disrespect,” Zayn murmured looking defeated. Niall looked at Zayn and realized how patronizing he was and immediately calmed himself.

 

“Oh shit sorry, I didn’t know what came over me, I was just-“

 

“No it’s ok, it was disrespectful and I’m sorry.” Zayn murmured deflated.

 

Niall didn’t know what was happening and he didn’t mean to offend Zayn, the anger within himself which saw Zayn as the snide child who spat at him took over and tried to hurt Zayn. Then there was now this other feeling of yearning now willing him to hold Zayn and make him smile again. Niall didn’t like the bipolarity of his emotions and willed himself to become rational. But rationality never came as he found himself trying to make Zayn smile by shoving his lips on the boy.

 

After separating the two lips once again, Niall whispered “Just smile, you don’t look as hot frowning.” Kissing Zayn once again, the boy responded holding Niall by the waist and nuzzling his face in the crook of Niall’s neck. They stayed like this for a while then they heard the shrill ring of the bell.

 

They proceeded to class with their hands intertwined.

 

Classes zoomed quickly for Niall and he found himself seated beside Zayn in a table while Liam sat himself in front of them. Niall gave Liam a small smile and the boy responded with a smile as well.

 

Niall did not know how he was going to act around Liam, after giving him the  _talk_ last time they met he doesn’t fully understand where they stood with each other. He was expecting Cher to be with Eleanor, but his sister wasn’t who he was concerned about right now, it was Harry. He hadn’t shown up for any of their classes that morning so he asked Liam.

 

“Liam what happened to Harry and Louis?”

 

“What do you mean?” Liam asked confused.

 

“Where did you last see Harry and Louis?” He clarified a slight anxiety building up within himself.

 

“Louis and Harry said they were going to talk to you guys, what do you mean” Liam replied

 

“They never talked to us,” Niall said anxiously, Zayn was now looking at Liam intently, but it seemed Liam was as confused as the two boys were.

 

“I told you they said they were going to talk to you this morning” Liam repeated.

 

Niall deadpanned at Liam and immediately took action, “Zayn call Louis, and I’ll call Harry.” He motioned for his phone and dialed Harry’s number, but he never heard the ring as a static filled his ears.

 

“Fuck! Harry’s phone is dead,” Niall said

 

“Louis’ is dead as well” Zayn added

 

“Do you think” Liam said trying to make sense of everything.

 

“Maybe, but we have to make sure, someone call Eleanor” Niall ordered his voice becoming very serious as he looked at the two.

 

Zayn immediately phoned the said girl.

 

“Yeah, hey El, do you know where Louis is?” He said into the phone.

 

“Oh, ok yeah. Oh never mind here he comes” Zayn says hiding the pure fear in his voice, his heart pumping roughly in his chest.

 

“El said that Louis told her that he was going to hang out with us” Zayn said flatly and Niall froze at the new knowledge. There was something going on between the two and Niall and the others had to find him before they do something stupid.

 

“Guys we have to go and find those two idiots,” Niall says while standing up, the other two rising from their seats as well.

 

“Let’s take my car,” Zayn says leading them to the parking lot.

 

Niall could only hope for one thing,  _Harry please don’t do anything incredibly idiotic._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the feedback, I love you all. Here's the next chapter :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there this is my new fanfic, I don't know if you guys will like it, depending on the comments I get I'll decide if I'll continue it here :)


End file.
